Secrets et faux semblants
by Athenaa
Summary: C'était ça les histoires d'une nuit. Par défaut, elles ne durent qu'une nuit. Mais quand votre charmant compagnon de la nuit revient dans votre vie dans des conditions mystérieuses, ça change radicalement TOUT... AU MODERN BELLARKE
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde, alors voici en avant première ma nouvelle fic, qui sera forcement du Bellarke, qui se passe à notre époque.**

 **Temps que mes 2 autres AU Bellarke ne sont pas finies, j'upsdaterais les chapitres de cette fic environ tous les 15 jours ! J'espère que vous aimerez l'histoire :)**

* * *

Clarke ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Une heure ? Deux heures ? Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que marcher la tenait occupée. Et être occupée, c'était moins penser. Moins penser à lui, moins penser à sa vie, moins penser au _fiasco_ de sa vie…

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'avenue Gambetta. Elle jeta vite fait un œil sur l'écran. C'était Raven. Elle ignora l'appel et continua sa marche. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Ni avec sa mère, qui avait essayé déjà 3 fois de la joindre, ni avec Raven sa meilleure amie. Ce qui était étrange en fait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas non plus envie de rester seule à se morfondre chez elle. Elle soupira en ressortant le téléphone de sa poche. Raven venait de lui laisser un message.

« Où tu es Clarke ? Je m'inquiète ! Tu n'es pas chez toi et tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, est ce que je dois envoyer une patrouille ? Tu ne devrais pas rester seule aujourd'hui. On peut se saouler ensemble si tu veux ? Wick est sorti avec ses copains, je suis libre comme l'air. Rappelle-moi Clarkey ! »

Clarke réfléchit aux options qui s'offraient à elle. En fait , c'était simple. Ou elle rentrait chez elle pour être seule, ou elle rappelait Raven pour qu'elles aillent se saouler… Aucune des deux options ne la satisfaisait vraiment. A moins que… se dit elle en arrivant sur la fameuse avenue Gambetta…c'était l'avenue des bars, elle le savait car même si elle habitait de l'autre côté de la ville, ce quartier était connu pour ses bars et ses boites de nuit dans toute la ville. Elle n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une fois ou 2, et au moins là, personne ne la connaissait. Ce soir, elle préférait avoir la compagnie d'inconnus, plutôt que de ses proches… Elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir parmi la multitude de petits bars qui jonchaient l'avenue. Après avoir hésité quelques instants, elle se décida pour un petit bar tranquille, « Au Grounders » déchiffra-t-elle sur la devanture avant d'y mettre un pied.

Il n'y avait pas encore de monde, en même temps il n'était que 22h. Clarke s'assit au bar et retira sa veste, dévoilant ses épaules dénudées, avant de se décider à répondre à Raven, car elle était bien capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution et de lui envoyer une voiture de flics…

 **C** : Suis en vie. Toi, pas t'inquiéter. Moi, grande Fille. On se voit dem Rav' )

 **R** : Fais attention à toi ma chérie. Appelle moi si tu as un souci, je suis à la maison toute la soirée…seule et abandonnée…

 **C** :LOL ! Merci ! Bisous !

Une serveuse s'approcha nonchalamment d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? »

Clarke resta pensive un petit moment, créant l'ennuie dans le regard de la serveuse.

« Un mojito s'il vous plait »

C'était suffisamment soft pour qu'elle reste maitresse d'elle-même, et suffisamment fort pour qu'elle se libère l'esprit se dit-elle, contente d'elle-même.

Elle sirota tranquillement son verre avant qu'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu entrer prit place à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que je peux vous offrir un verre ? Je m'appelle Lex. » commença-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il avait l'air engageant, et son sourire était franc. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans ses yeux sombres avant de soupirer. Boire oui. Coucher avec le 1er inconnu qui passait ? Pas ce soir.

« Non merci » lui répondit-elle. « J'ai encore le mien » coupa-t-elle la conversation se tournant du côté opposé, le laissant désabusé.

Elle vit alors du coin de l'œil un autre homme qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Est-ce qu'elle avait l'air si désespérée que ça ? Elle le vit s'approcher doucement.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant son verre qu'elle venait de vider. « La même chose ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie d'être draguée ? L'air désespérée en attendant qu'un chevalier m'emmène sur son cheval blanc ? » lui demanda-t-elle de façon abrupte.

A vrai dire l'homme en question la regardait toujours de façon amusée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, limite moqueur. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était séduisant. Attirant même. Avec ses boucles brunes, ses taches de rousseur, son regard d'ébène , et sa façon arrogante de la dévisager.

Il haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre, sur de lui, un sourire narquois affiché sur ses lèvres. « Etant donné que tu es assise seule au bar, que tu n'es clairement pas une habituée ET que tu as une légère trace blanche sur l'annulaire droit » énuméra-t-il en la dévisageant effrontément tandis que son regard à elle plongea vers son doigt. « Je dirais que ça pourrait me traverser l'esprit que tu sois venue ici pour te faire draguer. Pour ce qui est du prince charmant, ma foi…il ne faut pas trop espérer mais…qui sait ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ça tombe bien, un prince charmant, c'est vraiment la dernière chose que j'attends » lui répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors passe ton chemin ! » Pour qui se prenait-il ce gars sortit de nul part, qui s'essayait à l'analyser comme un vulgaire psy de pacotille !

« Je veux bien passer mon chemin après que tu m'ais dis ce que tu voulais boire. Vu que je suis le barmaid ce soir » conclut-il en riant, ravie de la rendre confuse et gênée.

« Je…euhhhh…un autre mojito » lui demanda-t-elle en rougissant, se sentant complètement stupide.

« Fox ! Un Mojito pour la demoiselle ! »

Il déposa le verre devant elle quelques minutes plus tard, en se rapprochant pour couvrir le son du groupe qui venait de commencer à jouer. « Mais si j'étais un client, je t'aurais volontiers invitée à monter sur mon cheval blanc Princesse » lui avoua-t-il mi sarcastique mi sérieux. Clarke s'empourpra en détournant son regard. Ce type la rendait nerveuse…

« Je m'appelle Bellamy »

« Moi c'est C…Kate » bafouilla-t-elle. Ce soir elle avait envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre…

« Hey ! Salut Bell ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda une jolie brune qui le dévisageait comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus.

« Salut Mel. Euh, je dépanne Octavia. Miller est malade alors je me suis dévoué »

« Tu m'offres un verre ? »

« Je bosse Mel, désolé, je n'ai pas le temps. Peut être une autre fois ? » lui répondit-il avec un sourire courtois, alors qu'elle tournait les talons, visiblement déçue.

« J'en connais un autre qui n'a pas envie d'être dragué ! » le taquina Clarke.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

« Oh pitié, c'était flagrant. Elle te déshabillait des yeux, c'en était indécent » lui sourit-elle alors qu'il lui renvoyait son sourire.

« Jalouse Princesse ? »

Elle se mit à rire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être draguée, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre un peu de bon temps non ?

« Heureux que ma remarque te fasse rire » lui répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Ne te sens pas offusqué, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour ramener un homme dans mon lit ! Qui est Octavia ? » lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il hésita un moment avant de lui répondre. « Ma petite sœur. C'est elle la patronne du Grounders. Et voilà comment tu te retrouves à travailler gratuitement un samedi soir au lieu de draguer les petites princesses qui ne cherchent _pas_ leur prince. C'est…triste » conclut-il l'air faussement désespéré en s'installant de l'autre côté du bar, face à Clarke.

« Et toi dis moi Kate, qu'est ce que tu fais au Grounders un samedi soir, alors que je suis sur que faire la tournée des bars n'est pas vraiment ton genre ? » continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon genre ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le genre des princesses ? »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Ce type avait quelque chose d'agaçant mais de tellement intriguant aussi.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » lui répondit-elle d'une voix plus sensuelle qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, sans le quitter dans yeux. Elle vit son regard s'échapper un millième de seconde vers ses lèvres avant de revenir vers ses yeux, lui faisant battre le cœur un peu plus rapidement.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je fête mon divorce ! » avoua-t-elle, s'étonnant elle-même d'être capable de se livrer si facilement avec un parfait inconnu. Elle vit de la surprise dans ses yeux, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça.

« Alors ça mérite bien un verre gratuit » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Attention, Mel risque d'être jalouse » essaya-t-elle de le prévenir, l'air faussement sérieuse.

Bellamy secoua la tête en souriant. « Pour l'instant j'ai l'excuse du travail, mais peut être qu'à la fin de mon service, j'aurais besoin de ma princesse… »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, pourtant, il avait ce côté séducteur mais sincère lorsqu'il la regardait, lorsqu'il lui parlait. Et Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle appréciait finalement sa compagnie, pire. S'il l'avait dragué, elle n'aurait peut être pas refusé. Elle ne savait pas si l'alcool embuait son cerveau, mais elle le trouvait extrêmement sexy se dit-elle en l'observant servir les clients du bar.

Il était déjà 1h du matin lorsqu'elle bu le fond de son 3ème verre.

« Un autre ? » demanda Bellamy en apparaissant derrière elle.

« Tu comptes me saouler pour pouvoir profiter de moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te faire succomber » dit-il avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable. Le gros problème étant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

« J'arrête là. De toute façon il est l'heure de rentrer. »

Bellamy la dévisagea, semblant hésiter. Il lança un regard à la ronde, et, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le bar, se tourna vers Fox. « Tu peux gérer Fox ? Je rentre »

« Pas de soucis » lui répondit-elle en débarrassant le bar.

« Je te raccompagne ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Clarke.

Ils se firent face ce qui lui sembla une éternité, indécise qu'elle était à prendre cette simple décision. Finirait-elle la nuit avec lui ? Ou seule dans son lit, ressassant les erreurs du passé ?

« J'ai envie de marcher » lui répondit-elle en prenant conscience de l'implication de ses propres mots.

« Je peux t'accompagner ? »

Elle hocha la tête, forcée de constater la tension qui se jouait entre eux, incapable aussi de la rompre. Il brisa l'instant en s'emparant de sa veste et en la déposant sur les épaules de Clarke, laissant trainer ses mains sur ses épaules, sans doute plus que nécessaire…

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence puis il saisit brusquement sa main.

« Viens, je sais où on va aller » lui dit-il malicieusement en l'entrainant du côté de sa voiture. Elle prit place à côté de lui avec un peu d'appréhension. Et s'il avait décidé de l'enlever ? De la violer ? Son regard bifurqua vers les traits parfait de sa mâchoire, et elle se dit qu'elle était peut être prête à succomber finalement…

« Où est ce qu'on va ? »

« Au lycée »

« Au lycée ? Tu nous prends pour des ado ? » rit-elle en le regardant lever les yeux au ciel.

« J'y bosse » lui répondit-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu y fais ? » demanda-t-elle, avide d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

« Je suis prof. Prof d'histoire » lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire. « Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie Princesse, à part trainer dans les bars le soir en buvant des Mojitos ? »

« Je suis avocate » lui concéda-t-elle sans chercher à développer alors qu'il venait de se garer.

« Viens » lui dit-il à nouveau en lui prenant la main, comme si avoir sa main dans la sienne était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« Tu es sur qu'on a le droit ? » demanda-t-elle un peu stressée.

« J'ai les clés et oui, ça ne pose pas de soucis. »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut et Bellamy la mena vers la terrasse. Il l'admira pendant qu'elle découvrait la vue fantastique qui s'offrait devant elle. La ville endormie était à ses pieds. La légère brise qui s'élevait du sol parcourait son visage et faisait flotter ses cheveux, lui donnant un sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait rarement ressentie.

« C'est superbe » articula-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui. Beaucoup plus spectaculaire la nuit que le jour. Moins bruyant aussi » grimaça-t-il tout en souriant.

Ils étaient désormais proches l'un de l'autre, si proche qu'il lui suffisait de tendre à peine la main pour lui caresser la joue, se dit-elle, luttant pour ne pas mettre sa pensée en pratique. A la place, il avança d'un pas et passa une main autour de sa taille, incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux avant de sentir sa bouche contre la sienne, entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres, lui permettant d'approfondir son baiser. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça. Embrasser un inconnu. Il embrassait bien songea-t-elle tandis qu'il l'attira à lui en passant l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, rendant son cerveau désormais incapable de réfléchir rationnellement.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à bout de souffle.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? » souffla-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

« Non. On va chez toi » déclara Clarke, s'étonnant elle-même.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte de son appartement qu'il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, la mordillant légèrement pour permettre à sa langue de s'introduire dans sa bouche, tandis qu'elle se collait contre lui. Elle poussa un petit gémissement, en prenant conscience qu'il était nettement prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec impatience en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Bellamy la poussa doucement vers le lit puis l'embrassa dans le cou en la couvrant de son corps. Il descendit lentement vers sa poitrine en dégrafant son soutien gorge, appréciant chacun de ses frissons, pendant qu'elle écartait les jambes, forcée de constater qu'elle avait elle aussi très envie de lui.

C'est comme ça que pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, Clarke succomba à ses envies sans arrière pensée, profitant simplement du moment présent, sans imaginer de lendemain qui n'existerait pas.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, pour découvrir son corps entrelacé au sien alors qu'il dormait paisiblement. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager sans le réveiller, sans grand succès mais elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas ouvrir ses yeux. Elle s'habilla furtivement et se baissa pour récupérer ses chaussures avant de mettre une main sur la poignée.

« Kate… » chuchota-t-il la voix endormie.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui un air interrogatif sur le visage.

« Il y a … il y a un bloc note sur l'étagère. Au cas où… tu voudrais me laisser ton numéro »

Elle lui sourit avant de sortir de la chambre et de refermer derrière elle. Elle jeta un œil sur la pièce à vivre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder en arrivant se dit-elle en sentant son cœur s'accélérer au souvenir de leurs ébats. Un vrai appartement de célibataire sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, prit une forte inspiration, fit demi tour et se dirigea vers l'étagère. C'était idiot, elle le savait. Il ne l'appellerait pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir envie qu'il le fasse. C'était ça les histoires d'une nuit. Par définition, elles ne duraient qu'une nuit. Malgré tout, elle saisit un crayon et nota « Kate » suivit de son numéro de portable…

Elle se coucha au petit matin dans ses propres draps, ennivrée par l'odeur de sa peau à lui, en pensant à la fougue de ses baisers et à la douceur de ses caresses…

* * *

 _Une semaine plus tard…_

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut au son de son téléphone. Elle se frotta les yeux en regardant son radio réveil. 3h du matin. Merde ! Elle allait être fracassée demain. Elle saisit à tâtons son téléphone qui continuait de sonner. Numéro inconnu. Elle esquissa une grimace et décrocha en baillant.

« Allo ? »

« Kate ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, son cerveau refusant en premier lieu de faire la connexion entre les paroles prononcées et la logique. Elle se redressa brutalement dans son lit lorsqu'elle comprit enfin.

« Bellamy ? »

Clarke n'entendit qu'un long silence en retour, se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé cette conversation.

« Je…je crois que j'ai besoin d'un avocat. »

* * *

 **Alors ! Déjà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce 1** **er** **chapitre. N'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sinon, 2 choses :**

 **\- L'intrigue sera développée peu à peu sur les chapitres 2-3-4, parce qu'il y a clairement une vraie intrigue derrière tout ça :p**

 **\- Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire après ce 1** **er** **chapitre, leur relation s'installera peu à peu…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou à tous, je voulais tout d'abord dire merci à tout ceux qui suive cette nouvelle fic (20 reviews vous êtes EXTRA!), et merci à la Guest Joanna que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement.**

 **Grâce aux reviews, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais zappé de faire un point sur l'âge des persos. Comme vous vous en doutez, ils sont un peu plus âgé cette fois: Bellamy a un peu plus de 30 ans, Clarke un peu moins, et Octavia dans les 25 ans.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le 1er, bien qu'il soit très différent :p**

* * *

« Je…je crois que j'ai besoin d'un avocat. »

A vrai dire il en était plutôt sur. Il espérait qu'elle allait l'aider, c'était la seule avocate qu'il connaissait. Et connaitre était un bien grand mot. Il avait bien pensé l'appeler cette semaine, vu le nombre de fois où son visage avait traversé son esprit. Mais sa vie était bien trop compliquée pour l'instant…

« Où est ce que tu es ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus éveillée, et nettement plus professionnelle se dit-il avec une certaine surprise.

« Au commissariat du quartier nord » lui répondit-il, fatigué.

« Ok… je connais. Le temps que je m'habille et que j'arrive, je serais là dans 20 minutes ok ? »

« Ok »

« Ton nom ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton nom Bellamy, je vais en avoir besoin si tu veux que j'arrive jusqu'à toi »

Bien sur. A 3h du matin, son esprit n'était plus tout à fait vif, surtout après le stress de la soirée.

« Blake. Bellamy Blake. »

« D'accord Bellamy Blake ». Elle fit une pause avant d'enchainer, sur un ton légèrement hésitant « Clarke Griffin »

« Hein ? » Il l'entendit rire.

« C'est moi qui suit sensée être endormie Bellamy. Mon nom. Clarke Griffin. Il faut que tu le donnes à l'agent qui se trouve avec toi. Ah, et Bellamy, tu ne dis rien à personne le temps que j'arrive. Rien de rien, tu m'as bien compris ? »

Il soupira. Clarke, pas Kate. Comme quoi elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le revoir…

« Rien de rien » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « Merci K…Clarke »

* * *

« Clarke Griffin » répéta Bellamy, sur le point de sérieusement s'énerver.

« Connais pas » répéta l'agent.

« Elle. Derrière vous ! » soupira-t-il, clairement soulagée de la voir apparaître. Il la toisa de haut en bas sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle était…différente. Habillée en tailleur, jupe au dessus des genoux, cheveux relevés en un chignon strict et léger maquillage… il devait avouer qu'elle était très sexy en avocate…

« Ahhhh Clarke Collins ! »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. « Griffin, Henri. Appelle-moi encore Collins et je te colle un procés au fesses ! » lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « Comment vont Maddie et les enfants ? »

« Bien merci Clarke _Griffin_. » ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui sourit. « Je peux voir mon client ou tu veux continuer à faire la causette ? » plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'il s'écartait.

« Bell ! » entendit-elle au bout du couloir alors qu'une jeune fille brune – et jolie, très jolie- se précipita dans ses bras. Clarke baissa la tête, bizarrement gênée par la situation.

« Hep hep hep » intervint Henri.

« Il a le droit à une visite Henri, du calme »

« Ouais mais là on est en plein milieu du couloir, c'est pas très réglementaire » argumenta-t-il.

« Alors c'est simple, on rentre » finit-elle en poussant légèrement Bellamy dans la pièce alors que la fille se détachait _enfin_ de lui.

« Si tu continues tes conneries Bell, je t'arrache les yeux, tu m'as compris sombre crétin ? » hurla-t-elle après que Clarke eut refermé la porte derrière eux. Mal à l'aise, elle n'osait ni croiser le regard de Bellamy, ni celui de la jeune fille. Elle s'éclaircit la voix. « Je vous laisse 5 minutes en tête à tête. Vous parlez de la pluie et du beau temps, de tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas de l'affaire, compris ? »

Alors la fille sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Clarke. Son regard passa alternativement du visage de Bellamy, à celui de Clarke, pour revenir à Bellamy, posant clairement une question muette.

« C'est mon avocate. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Clarke avec un franc sourire. « Mon frère n'a aucune bonnes manières. » commenta-t-elle. _Frère_ … Clarke lui sourit en retour.

Bellamy reprit alors la parole en se passant la main dans les cheveux, visiblement épuisé et excédé.

« Désolé O, il est 3h du mat' et mes bonnes manières dorment à cette heure là »

« La faute à qui ? La mienne peut être ? » lui renvoya-t-elle furieuse.

Clarke les interrompit . « Clarke Griffin » se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main. « Octavia Blake» lui répondit-elle chaleureusement.

« Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes. »

« Pas la peine. Je préfère vous laisser travailler » répondit Octavia en posant un rapide baiser sur la joue de son frère, récoltant une moue sarcastique au passage.

« Faites le sortir de là s'il vous plait » implora-t-elle Clarke avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Désolé du spectacle » s'excusa Bellamy en soupirant.

« Elle s'inquiète, c'est normal. Bon, écoute-moi attentivement. On va être transféré dans une autre pièce pour parler de façon…disons…privée. Au commissariat, c'est la seule pièce où tu pourras parler librement. » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour voir s'il suivait. Il hocha la tête distinctement.

« Tu connais le fameux _Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous_? Et bien, ce n'est pas un mythe. Ici tu ne dis RIEN ! N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Clarke à la caméra qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux. « Coucou » leur fit-elle signe, tandis que Bellamy la dévisageait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« On y va Henri » déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ils suivirent Henri tout au long de l'étroit couloir sombre, jusqu'à une petite pièce éclairée d'une étroite fenêtre qui laissait à peine passer la lumière du jour, du moins le supposait-il. Henri referma la porte et il s'autorisa à se décrisper légèrement.

« Merci d'être venu Clarke . A moins que tu ne préfères Kate ? » lui demanda-t-il de son air arrogant.

Mais Clarke coupa court à son petit jeu. « Ici je suis ton avocate Bellamy. Pas la fille que tu as dragué dans un bar. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Oublie tout le reste. »

Elle était un peu rude, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. C'était son boulot. Elle était avocate. Et elle savait qu'elle était douée.

« Mon but immédiat c'est de te faire sortir de là, c'est d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête et la regarda d'un air perplexe.

« Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire ton dossier. Alors tu vas me faire un résumé. Pourquoi est ce que tu as été arrêté ? »

« Effraction » répondit-il succinctement.

« Effraction ? Ok. Enfermé dans une cellule isolée pour…effraction ? » répéta-t-elle de façon incrédule.

Bellamy détourna les yeux « La question est de savoir _où_ j'ai pénétré. » lui répondit-il un peu trop calmement.

« Et où as-tu pénétré Bellamy ? »

« Dans l'arche » chuchota-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« L'arche ? Sérieusement ? C'est une forteresse blindée » lui rétorqua-t-elle, amusée.

L'arche était l'industrie pharmaceutique la plus importante du pays, et elle se situait à peine à quelques kilomètres du commissariat. Clarke connaissait parfaitement la structure car sa mère y travaillait en temps que médecin. Et son père aussi… quand il était encore en vie songea-t-elle tristement.

Clarke fixa Bellamy droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ? »

Bellamy soupira en regardant attentivement ses mains.

« Hey, je suis ton avocate, tu n'es pas obligé de me faire confiance, mais sache que je suis liée à toi par le secret professionnel. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne sortira de cette pièce. »

« Tu as le dossier entre tes mains, et tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir pour me faire sortir de là. Si tu as besoin de plus, je répondrais à tes questions. Mais je pense que mes motivations n'ont pas lieu d'être pour ma défense. »

Elle poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, pourtant quelquefois ça aidait bien pour appréhender l'accusation. Elle n'insista cependant pas devant son air réfractaire.

« Est-ce que c'est la 1ère fois que tu te fais arrêter ? »

« Il faut une 1ère fois à tout j'imagine. »

« Ok. » lui répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Au moins une bonne chose… Est-ce qu'ils t'ont lu tes droits ? »

« Oui » admit-il avec regret.

« Bon, l'audience est à 14h. Je vais rentrer dormir un peu avant d'étudier ton dossier. Autre chose que je devrais savoir avant de partir ? »

Bellamy secoua la tête.

« Alors on se retrouve au tribunal. Essaie de te reposer un peu d'accord ? Et Bellamy, n'oublie pas, tu ne dois… »

« …rien dire, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Elle le regarda un petit moment avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Merci Clarke »

Elle se retourna, le regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment avant de lui sourire. « Tu as pris un sacré risque tu sais ? J'aurais pu être avocate en droit des affaires, ou en droit de la famille, ou même m'occuper de la paperasserie. Rien ne te disait que je faisais du droit pénal. D'ailleurs je pourrais être une très mauvaise avocate… » finit-elle en riant, espérant ne pas lui avoir fait trop peur.

« Alors il faut croire que derrière les apparences, c'est mon jour de chance Princesse ? Et puis je suis sur que tu es une excellente avocate et…j'ai confiance en toi » ajouta-t-il en baissant son regard. « Alors encore une fois, merci d'être venue Clarke. J'espère que tu me feras une petite ristourne ? » lui dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, un peu gêné…

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » le rassura-t-elle en levant sa main. « Et tu me remercieras quand tu seras sorti d'ici » lui répondit-elle une fois dans le couloir.

* * *

A son réveil, Clarke sortit le dossier de Bellamy et s'installa à son bureau. Elle vérifia en tout premier lieu que son casier était effectivement vierge, puis parcouru rapidement son dossier, un stylo bille entre les lèvres. Il avait été intercepté dans le bureau de Cage Wallace, le PDG de l'entreprise, à minuit trente. Rien dans les mains, aucune agression particulière, ça c'était un bon point, elle était sûre de pouvoir lui éviter la prison ferme, malgré le poids juridique de la firme. Pour la prison avec sursis et l'amende par contre, elle n'était pas si sure… Ella fronça les sourcils à la fin de sa lecture. Quelque chose restait flou dans son esprit. Elle saisit sa veste, sortit de chez elle et pris la direction du commissariat.

Il était midi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Bellamy, tandis qu'elle avait éparpillé toutes les feuilles du dossier sur la table, les lunettes de lecture sur le nez. Elle leva vite fait ses yeux des papiers avant de s'y replonger.

« Assieds toi Bellamy »

« Bonjour » lui sourit-il.

Elle releva les yeux avec un sourire en remontant ses lunettes. « Désolé. Bonjour. J'ai une question à te poser » lui dit-elle en pianotant sur la table avec son stylo, son esprit réfléchissant à toute allure.

« Je t'écoute » lui répondit-il visiblement intrigué derrière toute la fatigue qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup songea-t-elle avec une pointe de sollicitude.

« Comment tu es entré ? Il n'y a aucune trace de quoi que ce soit dans le dossier. »

« Il y a plusieurs rondes de gardiens. Environ une toutes les heures. Un gardien sort fumer sa cigarette en douce entre 23h et minuit. Tous les jours… Sans refermer à clé derrière lui. J'avais exactement 3 minutes. Il suffisait de courcircuiter les caméras de dehors et celles conduisant au bureau de Cage... »

Clarke plissa les sourcils. « Tu surveillais depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la question qu'un simple avocat lui aurait posé.

Il la sonda quelques secondes avant de répondre « Disons… quelques jours ? »

Il l'agaçait. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il mijotait l'agaçait prodigieusement, même si ce n'était pas son rôle d'en penser quoique ce soit. Elle se recentra sur sa tâche, et sur le bon résonnement à avoir.

« Alors tu as été arrêté pour effraction…sans effraction ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Il se mit à sourire à son tour, semblant comprendre où elle voulait en venir, une petite étincelle d'admiration dans son regard. « Il semblerait que oui en effet. »

« Bon. Je vais t'appeler à la barre. Tu t'en tiens strictement à ça. Tu es entré par la porte ouverte. Tu évites bien entendu la partie où ça fait des jours que tu étudies ça, ok ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Est-ce qu'il y a un juré ? »

« Non. La seule personne à convaincre, c'est le juge. Ne te stresse pas, mais ne mens pas non plus d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas ! »

* * *

Clarke engloutit la fin de son sandwich quand elle le vit arriver. Elle déglutit péniblement. Et merde.

« Clarke… je ne savais pas que tu étais l'avocate de la défense » commença-t-il.

« Et moi j'aurais du m'en douter Finn» répondit-elle tout bas, un peu troublée en se disant qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui pour la 1ère fois depuis la signature des papiers du divorce. Finn Collins travaillait pour l'Arche depuis qu'il était sorti de la fac, un an avant elle. « J'y vais, l'audience va commencer » enchaina-t-elle en entrant dans la salle. Bellamy était déjà assis au 1er rang, l'air un peu angoissé. « Hey, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je te dirais ça à la fin de l'audience » lui répondit-il avec un sourire forcé. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter, sans même s'en rendre compte, avant de la retirer brutalement. Le juge entra enfin.

« Maître Griffin. Maître Collins » les salua-t-il en s'asseyant.

Bellamy lui lança un regard interrogatif. « Maître Collins ? » lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Le monde est bien petit » se contenta-t-elle de lui chuchoter avant de lui conseiller de garder le silence.

Après l'écoute des chefs d'inculpation, et le petit discours de Finn, Clarke appela l'agent qui avait arrêté Bellamy à la barre.

« Agent Crane, comment est entré Mr Blake dans l'arche ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas…il était à l'intérieur quand je l'ai arrêté ».

« C'est étrange, je ne trouve rien concernant l'effraction dans le dossier. »

« Objection votre honneur, l'agent Crane n'était pas là au moment de l'effraction. Il ne peut donc avoir de réponse pour Maître C…Griffin »

Ce crétin lui souriait d'un air suffisant. Elle détourna son regard sans qu'il puisse y lire sa contrariété.

« Parfait. Je n'ai donc plus de question pour l'agent Crane. J'appelle donc à la barre l'agent… » Clarke fit semblant de chercher le nom de l'agent en replaçant fermement ses lunettes sur son nez. « …l'agent Gustus. Agent Gustus, vous êtes l'agent qui a enquêté suite à l'intrusion de Mr Blake. Comment est-il entré ? »

« Je n'ai pas… » il regarda furtivement vers l'accusation. « Je n'ai pas trouvé par où il était entré » avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. « En même temps je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour… »

« Je n'ai plus de question » sourit Clarke en se rasseyant aux côtés de Bellamy.

« D'autres témoins ? »

« Non votre honneur » répondit Finn, clairement ennuyé.

« Maître Griffin ? »

« Mmmhhh à vrai dire j'appelle Mr Blake à la barre »

Bellamy se leva lentement, jeta un œil à Clarke et se détendit légèrement. Elle était…surprenante. Et douée, très douée. Ça le rassurait , et ça lui rendait son sourire aussi.

« Mr Blake. Vous allez peut être pouvoir me répondre » commença-t-elle avec un sourire vers l'accusation, satisfaite de l'ennui qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Finn, elle le connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'il était déjà vaincu. « Par où êtes vous entré ? »

« Par la porte ouverte. 2ème étage ouest. » déclara-t-il fermement en lui souriant, déclenchant un murmure dans les rangs de l'accusation.

« Objection votre honneur. Avec les moyens modernes, les effractions peuvent très bien ne laisser aucunes traces à première vue. »

« Du calme Maître Collins, on est pas dans un procès pour meurtre. Continuez maître Griffin. »

« Vous êtes sûr Mr Blake, vous auriez pu passer par la cheminée, comme le père Noël ? » plaisanta Clarke, le faisant rire malgré lui.

Le juge leur décocha un regard mauvais.

« Je retire » lui dit Clarke.

« Une dernière question. Quel est votre chef d'accusation Mr Blake ? »

« Effraction. »

« Vous avez donc été arrêté pour effraction sans effraction ? »

Le juge leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est bon maître Griffin, on a bien tous compris où vous vouliez en venir . Mr Blake, retournez à votre place. Maitre Collins, Maitre Griffin, rapprochez vous. »

Bellamy attendit anxieusement la fin de leur aparté, mais lorsqu'il vit Clarke revenir avec un sourire triomphant, il s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau.

Le juge reprit alors la parole. « Dans l'affaire l'Arche contre Blake, il semblerait n'y avoir aucune preuve directe d'une quelconque effraction commise par l'accusé, ni d'ailleurs aucun vol commis, et donc par conséquence, aucune infraction. La plainte est donc déboutée. » Bang.

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke, attendant quelques explications, pas tout à fait sur du résultat.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire… »

« Que tu es libre ? Evidemment. Mais surtout, pas d'amende, et rien sur ton casier » lui sourit-elle.

Il se leva et la prit spontanément dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui. Clarke passa ses bras autour de son cou sans réfléchir, profitant de sa chaleur, l'odeur de sa peau et la force de ses bras la ramenant à cette fameuse nuit… Leurs regards s'accrochèrent anormalement longtemps lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, et Clarke se rendit alors compte de l'indécence de leur geste, en plein milieu du tribunal et en plus sous les yeux suspicieux de son ex mari…

Elle s'éclaircit la voix « Que ça ne t'incite pas à recommencer, je ne pourrais pas te sauver à tous les coups. »

Il lui sourit, que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Il n'allait pas lui mentir… « Merci. Vraiment. » lui dit-il en lui prenant la main, la dévisageant au point de la faire rougir.

« De rien. Rentre chez toi et dors… » soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un arrière goût de regret dans la bouche…

* * *

 **Alors... tout d'abord, je suis loiiiin d'être avocate, et je n'ai jamais écrit de chose en rapport avec un tribunal donc... si vous voyez des incohérences ou des choses pas du tout crédibles, dites le moi, j'essaierais de faire des modifs. Parce que là je l'ai écrit dans le sens de mon histoire...**

 **Ensuite, je le répète, l'histoire se met en place doucement mais surement, vous aurez beaucoup de réponses sur les 2 prochains chapitres même si je laisse un peu planer le mystère dans le suivant...**

 **Dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews et votre suivi (Merci à Guest aussi pour son commentaire)**

 **Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant!**

* * *

Bellamy regardait pensivement le mur de son bureau, où étaient placardé quelques photos - entre autres – et surtout bon nombre de schémas en tout genre. Il plissa les yeux en essayant de se concentrer, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à décrypter le mystère qui le hantait depuis plus d'un an et demi. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, laissant s'attarder ses doigts au bas de son cou. Ça le rendait malade de ne pas être arrivé à ses fins à l'Arche. Il savait qu'il aurait difficilement une meilleure occasion d'y parvenir. C'était comme s'il… avait raté sa seule chance de découvrir la vérité.

Ça allait de soi, la sécurité allait forcement être renforcée, et il avait beau se débrouiller ingénieusement en informatique, il n'était ni un hacker, ni un géni, à son grand désespoir.

2 coups secs et fermes résonnèrent à sa porte d'entrée. Il referma la porte du bureau à clé, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

« Salut O » lui dit-il chaleureusement en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Tu as réussi à dormir ? » lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son canapé.

« Tu étais là, il n'y aura aucune poursuite. Bien sur que j'ai dormi ! » mentit-il en se tournant vers la cuisine. Pas besoin de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucun espoir de sommeil paisible tant qu'il n'aurait pas atteint son objectif. Surtout qu'il la savait suffisamment anxieuse pour lui, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Elle soupira, se leva du canapé, et essaya d'ouvrir son bureau.

« Donne moi la clé Bell ! »

« Ne commence pas Octavia. C'est hors de question. » lui dit-il, complètement excédé par son attitude.

« Ça ne t'a pas suffit ? Risquer de passer ta vie en prison ne te dissuade pas de toutes ces conneries ? »

« Passer ma vie en prison, comme tu y vas. C'était une effraction Octavia, pas un meurtre. » lui dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant sa tendance à l'exagération...

« Je veux que tu arrêtes ça ! »

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ? Tu t'en fiches vraiment tant que ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, incrédule, toute ironie ayant disparu de sa figure.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un frère. Je n'ai plus de mère, et j'aimerais bien ne pas perdre mon frère » lui répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle souhaitait froid et distant, mais qui la faisait juste paraître encore plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était.

Bellamy ne put que détourner les yeux devant la peine qu'il lisait dans son regard, il n'arriverait jamais à faire face à sa douleur, et une pointe de culpabilité sembla poindre en surface, alors qu'il s'efforçait de la repousser de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que la situation n'est pas évidente. Mais je ne pourrais pas avancer tout en sachant ce qu'ils ont fait ! Tout ira bien O.» essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

« Ce que tu imagines qu'ils ont fait Bell ! » s'emporta Octavia. « Tout cela n'est réel que dans ton imagination, tu n'as aucune preuve, tu cours après des chimères. Tu cherches un coupable là où il n'y en a pas ! Il est temps de faire notre deuil Bellamy… » chuchota-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mais son frère secoua la tête d'un air buté. « Je sais ce que je dis. Ne me crois pas c'est ton problème, mais je n'abandonnerais pas. Je les ferais tomber. » lui répondit-il dans un murmure, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre, autant lui, que sa petite sœur.

« Admettons que tu ais raison. Je dis bien _admettons._ Tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser faire ? Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Tu vas continuer à commettre des infractions et finir en prison ? Ou tu vas te faire prendre par l'Arche et te faire tuer ? »lui demanda-t-elle la voix vibrante d'émotion. « Au mieux, tu vas finir par te ruiner en frais d'avocat ! Tu as pris un prêt pour la payer ? Non parce que d'accord, elle est douée, mais clairement pas dans ton budget ! » reprit-elle avec emphase, dans le but précis de l'agacer.

« A vrai dire, Clarke ne m'a pas fait payer » marmonna-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, conscient qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du aborder le sujet, mais les mots lui avaient échappé.

« _Clarke ?_ » le nargua-t-elle, légèrement étonnée _._

« Je…euh… disons que je la connaissais avant tout ça et qu'elle m'a rendu service. Fin de l'histoire. » la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole.

Il roula des yeux devant son petit sourire narquois.

* * *

Clarke releva le nez de son ordinateur, et par la même occasion, ses lunettes de lecture, légèrement étonnée et irritée de cette interruption inopinée.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à sonner avant d'entrer ? » demanda-t-elle à son amie avec amusement.

« Pourquoi, il y a un mec caché sous ton lit ? » lui renvoya Raven avec un grand sourire.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en s'autorisant un léger rire. « Tu peux vérifier par toi-même si ça te chante. » lui dit-elle en replaçant ses lunettes sur le nez. Elle avait énormément de travail en ce moment.

« Sérieusement Clarke. Tu devrais sortir. Arrêter de te noyer sous le travail et prendre un peu de bon temps. Wick a un collègue super sexy, si tu veux je… »

« Merci mais non merci. Je me souviens de la dernière fois que tu as joué les entremetteuses, même si ça remonte à loin, et vraiment… non… » rit-elle en se remémorant le flic psychorigide qu'elle lui avait fait rencontrer.

« Mais il n'est pas flic cette fois, et ce n'est pas un de mes collègues. Non pas que les flics soient tous des crétins, j'en suis la preuve vivante » enchaina-t-elle avec une moue sarcastique sur les lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec Rav', je viens à peine de divorcer je te rappelle. »

« Je ne dis pas que tu as besoin d'une relation sérieuse, juste de t'envoyer en l'air. Tu sais, comme un mec de transition entre 2 relations sérieuses, même si je te l'accorde, c'est pas vraiment ton genre. Mais crois moi, je suis sure que ça te ferait un bien fou ! »

« Fiche moi la paix Raven. Qui te dit que je ne me suis pas envoyée en l'air d'abord ? » lui dit-elle, piquée au vif, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

« Tu déconnes ? Quand ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle, faisant rougir Clarke de plus belle.

« Je…euh…peu importe »

« Clarke Griffin, si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Jusqu'au coude » lui sourit-elle, déterminée à en découvrir plus.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. J'ai rencontré Bellamy dans un bar le soir du divorce, j'ai fini chez lui. On ne se reverra probablement jamais. Fin de l'histoire. » lui répondit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Pas besoin de lui expliquer qu'elle avait été son avocate entre temps. De plus, elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Après tout, s'il avait voulu la recontacter, il l'aurait déjà fait. Ça faisait 10 jours qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et 3 jours qu'elle l'avait tiré d'affaire. Ils ne se reverraient pas. C'était sans doute mieux comme ça de toute manière se dit-elle en soupirant. Bellamy Blake était sans aucun doute très attirant. Mais aussi dangereux qu'attractif. Et elle aspirait à un peu de calme dans sa vie mouvementée.

« C'était comment ? »

« FIN DE L'HISTOIRE ! » répondit Clarke visiblement agacée, mais sans pouvoir contenir un léger sourire.

« Ok Ok ! Je te rappelle juste que je suis mariée et que ce genre d'histoire appartient à une autre vie pour moi. Désolée de vivre par procuration ! » plaisanta-t-elle en levant les mains d'un air innocent. « Et vu ton sourire, j'imagine que c'était pas trop mal… »

« Tu vas à la soirée chez Thelonius samedi ? » demanda Clarke en changeant de sujet.

« Wick veut y aller donc j'imagine que oui… » grimaça-t-elle.

« Ohh ça va, c'est pas le bagne non plus »

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est à mourir d'ennuis à chaque fois. Tout le gratin snob du coin en train de jacasser. Pitié… Tu y vas toi ? »

« Oui. Ma mère m'a assuré que Finn n'y serait pas. Donc oui, Wells tient vraiment à ce que j'y aille pour, dixit, _me changer les idées_. »

« Il a raison ! »

« J'ai divorcé, je ne vais pas mourir. Et honnêtement, ce divorce est une délivrance. Je vais bien. Franchement. » lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

« J'imagine qu'une partie de baise doit aider ! » pouffa Raven en se cachant le visage derrière ses bras.

« Fiche le camp Rav ! On se voit samedi ! »

* * *

Bellamy décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas _vraiment_ faire de mal hein ? Et puis comme on dit souvent, la fin justifie les moyens…

Elle décrocha au bout d'une seule sonnerie et un pincement de culpabilité vint lui titiller un petit recoin de son cerveau.

« Bellamy ? Je suis contente de t'entendre ! »

« Tu vas bien Mel ? » lui demanda-t-il en se focalisant sur son but.

Elle était la secrétaire de Cage à l'Arche, et même s'il n'aimait pas profiter de la situation, il savait qu'elle était une des seules personnes capables de lui obtenir des réponses sans vraiment le questionner. Sans doute sans même le soupçonner de quoique ce soit… Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était complètement charmée, d'ailleurs elle était plutôt jolie... Et puis, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Ni avant, ni maintenant…

« Impeccable ! Et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! » lui dit-elle d'un ton rempli de reproche, qui sonnait un peu faux malgré tout.

« J'ai été…très occupé ces derniers temps… Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ? » lui demanda-t-il en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Arf, oui, je bosse. Il y a une soirée chez Thélonius samedi soir » se plaignit-elle.

« Avec Cage ? » enchaina-t-il tandis que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Si Cage était à la soirée, alors peut être pourrait-il organiser une petite visite éclair à son domicile.

« Cage ? Non ! Définitivement pas son type de soirée… Mais on m'a fait comprendre que j'étais conviée disons de façon, pas vraiment volontaire. Tu veux venir ? »

« Ouchhh non, pas vraiment mon type de soirée non plus » plaisanta-t-il, un peu déçu… « Je te rappelle plus tard Mel… »

Bellamy pianotait distraitement le coin de son bureau. S'ils étaient tous réunis pour la soirée, il pourrait peut être passer inaperçu s'il se faisait prendre dans la maison ? Il avait des doutes sur Thélonius. Faisait-il partit des coupables ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait convaincu. Néanmoins, fouiller son ordinateur mettrait un terme à ses incertitudes… et lèverait par la même occasion certaines de ses questions. Il sortit du placard un plan, celui de la maison de Thélonius, avant de soupirer. 2 effractions en moins de 15 jours. Il prenait des risques, lui qui avait passé une année entière à tout analyser… mais il était temps de passer à l'action, quelqu'en soit les conséquences…

Il reprit possession de son téléphone les yeux sombres.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide »

« Encore ? Ça va te coûter un max cette fois »

« Déconne pas Murphy, c'est la dernière fois. Prends le comme un service rendu à un vieux pote. » lui dit-il en espérant sincèrement ne plus avoir à faire à lui dans l'avenir.

Il l'entendit soupirer lourdement à l'autre bout du téléphone. « Tu as un plan avec la position des caméras ? »

* * *

« Clarke ! »

« Hey Wells ! » Clarke lui sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu. On se voit trop rarement ces derniers temps. »

« Et tu avais peur de me trouver au 36ème dessous ? Ne t'inquiètes pas Wells, je vais bien » insista-t-elle.

« Je vois ça » lui répondit-il en la détaillant minutieusement, ce qui la mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle se mit à battre des cils en se tournant vers la piscine.

« Raven et Wick viennent d'arriver, je vais leur dire bonjour » lui indiqua-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

« Je vais te chercher à boire si tu veux ? »

« Je veux bien une coupe de champagne s'il te plait » lui sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Elle détourna le regard avant de les atteindre, après avoir entendu un vague esclandre provenant de l'avant de la maison. Elle se recentra sur ses amis, mais fronça les sourcils et bifurqua vers les éclats de voix. Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Merde. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait _encore_ là. Elle ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, mais la décision était déjà prise. C'était sans doute un coup de tête irréfléchie mais elle assumerait les conséquences plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« Bellamy ? » demandant-elle en riant, en posant furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se reculer pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il remua les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, tandis qu'elle luttait pour conserver un sourire pseudo sincère sur les lèvres et ne pas se ruer sur lui pour le frapper. L'agent chargé de la sécurité se tourna alors vers elle d'un air confus. Elle l'avait déjà croisé par le passé, juste une ou deux fois mais elle lut dans son regard qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Elle passa ses bras autour de Bellamy, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou « Joue le jeu espèce d'imbécile » expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui. Sans doute la force du désespoir. Car il semblait refuser de la laisser partir.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas venir ? » lui dit-elle, feignant la surprise.

« Je…euh…j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas »

« Zut, sans doute le bruit » lui répondit-elle d'un air désolé, sans se départir de son sourire composé. « Désolé, c'est mon petit ami » s'excusa-t-elle devant l'agent en s'emparant de la main de Bellamy. Il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, d'une façon beaucoup plus intime qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle essayait désormais de ne pas croiser son regard, en se demandant dans quoi elle venait de mettre les pieds…

Clarke prit une profonde inspiration tout en se retournant, le tirant contre son gré vers la fête, en songeant que cette fois ci, elle ne le laisserait pas se défiler. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il foutait là. Elle croisa alors le regard stupéfait de Wells, qui n'avait visiblement rien raté de la scène. Merde. Elle se rendait définitivement compte de ce que son geste impliquait. Fraichement divorcée, elle apparaissait déjà au bras d'un beau brun ténébreux, aux yeux de tous : amis et famille.

Tout ça pour un parfait inconnu. Enfin presque…

Merde. Et remerde.

* * *

 **Et voilà comment ils se sont recroiser!**

 **Et maintenant, Clarke va vouloir des réponses! Comme vous j'imagine :)**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas distillé beaucoup d'infos, mais qd même un petit peu ^^**

 **Pensez à prendre quelques secondes pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, ma semaine de vacances a un peu décalé les mises à jour. Normalement, il y aura un chapitre environ tous les 10 jours à partir de maintenant.**

 **Merci à tous pour les reviews! Et à Guest et Samla, que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement.**

* * *

Bellamy s'autorisa à respirer lorsqu'il fut hors d'atteinte des agents de sécurité. Il avait toujours dans sa main celle de Clarke, qui continuait d'avancer sans lui accorder la moindre attention. En tout cas, sans elle, il aurait finit en cellule. Encore. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, comme lors de leur 1ère rencontre, portait des talons aiguilles et un décolleté à faire pâlir les moines. Et malgré l'oppression totale de la situation, il imagina l'odeur sucrée de sa peau, et resserra la pression exercée par sa main.

« Clarke… » lui dit-il en lui tirant légèrement la main.

« Tais toi » se contenta-t-elle de répondre, clairement énervée de la situation.

« Je suis désolé » tenta-t-il l'air gêné.

Elle se retourna alors vers lui et fit un pas en avant.

« Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _tais-toi_ » lui chuchota-t-elle, pas vraiment amusée.

« Clarke ? »

Elle fit volte face pour se retrouver face à Raven. Dire que ça serait sans doute le moment le moins gênant de la soirée se dit-elle en soufflant.

Raven la dévisageait avec une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Un moment de silence gênant flotta entre eux le temps de quelques instants. Le temps que Clarke se souvienne de la nécessité de présenter son _petit ami_. Merde. Elle était vraiment furieuse. Mais autant contre lui que contre elle-même.

« Raven, Bellamy. Bellamy, Raven, ma meilleure amie. » lança-t-elle sur un ton désinvolte, sous le regard exalté de Raven.

« Bellamy ? » questionna-t-elle un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, tout en cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de Clarke.

« Enchanté » déclara-t-il un peu mal à l'aise.

« Alors…vous êtes venus…ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle de plus en plus incrédule avant de se reprendre. « Contente de te connaitre, j'ai…beaucoup entendu parler de toi » lui dit-elle en riant, faisant rougir Clarke au passage.

« Vraiment ? » lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Clarke, un petit sourire narquois prenant naissance sur ses lèvres.

« Non. En fait juste un peu. Tu fais quoi dans la vie Bellamy ? »

« Je suis prof d'histoire » répondit-il à Raven, tout en analysant l'ensemble des personnes présentes à la soirée. « Et toi ? »

« Je suis flic »

Il accusa la choc, et son visage devait être transparent car Raven se crut obligé de le rassurer en riant « Mais je ne colle pas de contravention ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Bellamy lui sourit poliment, tout en essayant de cacher son stress, qui était monté d'un cran, du moins si c'était encore possible. « Tu veux quelquechose à boire Clarke ? » lui demanda-t-il en essayant de se calmer.

A cet instant précis, Clarke avait réellement besoin de sa coupe de champagne, que Wells ne lui avait jamais apporté. Non pas qu'elle lui en veuille. D'ailleurs, elle aimait autant qu'il reste éloigné d'eux pour le moment.

« Ramène moi une coupe de champagne » lui dit-elle d'un air désespéré.

« D'accord » lui répondit-il en lâchant sa main à contre cœur.

Raven attendit qu'il ait disparu pour ouvrir sa bouche, ce qui en soit, était déjà un exploit de sa part.

« Bellamy, sérieusement ? Je croyais que, dixit, tu n'allais plus jamais le revoir ? »

« On s'est recroisé cette semaine et voilà… sous l'impulsion du moment, je lui ai proposé de venir. » dit-elle évasivement.

« Ici ? Avec Wells, tes amis et ta mère dans les parages ? On dirait que ton coup d'un soir est un peu plus sérieux que ce que tu m'avais dit ! Après, je peux comprendre » lui dit-elle malicieusement. « Il est drôlement sexy ! »

Clarke serra les lèvres. Elle allait devoir passer la soirée à inventer toutes sortes d'excuses pour justifier sa présence. Pourquoi s'était-elle donné tant de mal pour lui ? Elle n'était clairement pas prête pour une nouvelle relation, et en plus elle se mettait en danger inutilement.

Elle but la coupe de champagne cul sec dès qu'elle l'eut dans les mains, tandis que Raven allait rejoindre son mari.

« Tu lui as dis que tu avais été mon avocate ? » lui demanda-t-il un peu anxieux.

« Bien sur que non. Je lui ai juste dis qu'on s'était rencontré dans un bar » lui souffla-t-elle en sentant ses joues chauffer.

« Ok. Rassure moi, ton ex mari n'est pas là ? »

« Non. »

Bellamy poussa un soupir de soulagement « ok. Ça va alors. »

« Ça va alors ? Sérieusement ? Oui tout va bien, je connais presque tout le monde ici, mais tout va bien. »

Il la regarda d'un air sombre. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras »

« C'est un peu tard. »

« Ecoute Clarke, le mieux serait sans doute que je m'éclipse… »

« Oui, tu vas le faire, mais ça serait clairement louche que tu le fasses maintenant. Non pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être assaillie de questions. Alors tu vas rester une petite heure. Et ensuite on partira. »

« On ? » la questionna-t-il, étonné.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'y ai cru un bref moment » lui répondit-il les yeux au ciel. « Viens danser. »

« Quoi ? » paniqua-t-elle un peu.

« Tu es sur les nerfs, et pour l'instant, tu as plus l'air de vouloir m'étriper que de sortir avec moi, donc si on veut donner le change… viens danser… on parlera en dansant… » lui dit-il en la tirant vers la piste où quelques couples dansaient au rythme des notes de blues.

Il passa la main dans le bas de son dos et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Elle n'était pas vraiment sure que la situation pouvait s'arranger en dansant se dit-elle en passant les bras autour de son cou.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation. Ça n'était pas vraiment prévu. » s'excusa-t-il en souriant.

« Je me demandais… » commença-t-elle en se détendant entre ses bras. « … ce que tu allais inventer pour le week-end prochain. En 3 semaines, tu es devenu ma distraction préférée du week end. » le railla-t-elle gentiment cette fois.

Il se mit à rire. « Tu serais étonnée de ce que les mecs peuvent faire pour revoir une jolie fille » lui répondit-il d'un ton charmeur, son regard bifurquant subtilement sur les lèvres de Clarke.

« Pour ça, il y a une invention merveilleuse. Ça s'appelle le téléphone » ironisa-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Ma vie est plutôt compliquée en ce moment, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué » lui avoua-t-il mi amusé mi déçu.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux avant qu'il ne se décide à poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant, s'en voulant un peu aussi de sur réagir au moindre contact de sa peau…

« C'était quoi ça ? » chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Il faut qu'on donne le change » lui répondit-il en souriant, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux d'elle.

« Bon, tu as gagné, j'en ai marre de donner le change, on s'en va ! » décida-t-elle impulsivement, en reprenant possession de sa main pour le trainer hors de la piste.

« Pas vraiment ton genre de soirée hein ? »

Bellamy stoppa net au son de cette voix. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de tomber sur Mel, encore moins avec Clarke dans les parages. « Disons que ma venue est improvisée » laissa-t-il échapper tandis que Clarke lui lâchait la main.

« Salut Clarke » lui dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Le regard de Clarke passa de l'un à l'autre d'un air suspicieux.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle en devinant clairement la réponse.

« Mel est une…connaissance oui» lui répondit-il en cherchant le bon mot, embarrassé de la tournure des évènements.

« Excuse nous mais on rentre Mel » lui dit Clarke d'un air condescendant dont elle n'était pas coutumière.

Clarke reprit sa marche rapide vers la sortie tandis qu'elle entendait Mel glousser tout en proposant à Bellamy de le revoir plus tard. _Sérieusement ?_

« Clarke, écoute moi… ok… je suis plus ou moins sorti avec elle mais…» commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

« Ça ne me regarde pas Bellamy, mais sérieusement, à quoi tu joues ? Tu utilises tes conquêtes pour arriver à tes fins avec l'arche ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur. « Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles : n'espère pas faire la même chose avec moi. »

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es entrée au Grounders sans pistolet sur la tempe il me semble, dans mon lit aussi » souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « Je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais, et honnêtement, je doute que tu sois aussi manipulable que Mel » grimaça-t-il.

« Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu peux » lui sourit-il. « si j'avais voulu te manipuler, je t'aurais rappelé. »

« Donc. Tu ne m'as pas appelé pour ne pas me manipuler c'est ça ? Wahhh, j'ai du changer de planète entre le moment où je me suis mariée et le moment où j'ai divorcé » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas t'embarquer dans tout ça Clarke, c'est plus sage comme ça. » lui dit-il sincèrement. Un peu trop sincèrement à son goût d'ailleurs, mais à cet instant précis, ses pensées envers Clarke étaient tout sauf sages…

« C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu me dois une explication. »

Son ton ne méritait aucune réplique, Bellamy l'avait bien comprit.

« Pas ici. »

« Alors viens » lui dit-elle en l'embarquant dans le sens inverse à celui qu'ils avaient emprunté. « J'aimerais bien éviter de croiser ma mère, si ça ne t'ennuie pas » lui dit-elle avec un sourire lourd de sens devant son air surprit.

* * *

« Dis donc, Clarke va vite en besogne » plaisanta Wick en la regarda partir avec son nouveau petit ami.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, un de perdu, 10 de retrouvés ! »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Wells à Raven.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je sais juste qu'ils se sont rencontrés dans un bar, qu'il s'appelle Bellamy et qu'il est prof d'histoire. » et qu'il doit être un bon coup…se retint-elle de dire…

« J'aime pas trop ça… » répondit Wells en soupirant.

* * *

« Où est ce qu'on va ? » l'interrogea-t-il. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait lui proposer d'aller chez lui, avant d'évaluer la situation. Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu…

« On va prendre un verre. Je connais un bar sympa et calme à l'extérieur de la ville, où on passera inaperçu. »

Ils roulèrent silencieusement jusqu'au bar, tous 2 perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, et s'installèrent sur une table à leur arrivée, la plus isolée possible, du bar.

Ils étaient partit de la soirée sans être obligé de croiser sa mère, et Clarke en était clairement soulagée. Abby adorait Finn, enfin, avant. Et elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à lui présenter Bellamy. D'ailleurs elle aurait souhaité que _personne_ ne remarque sa présence, mais ça, c'était foutu. Elle se demanda ce que pouvaient bien penser ses amis…

« A quel point est-tu liée à l'Arche ? » demanda Bellamy les yeux plissés.

« On a pas du bien se comprendre toi et moi. Ce soir, c'est moi qui pose les questions » lui dit-elle avec défiance.

« On n'est pas dans ton tribunal Clarke. On est là pour discuter. Et je veux savoir à quel point je peux te faire confiance. »

« Oh oui. Parfait. C'est pas comme si je t'avais évité la prison. 2 fois. » le railla-t-elle. « Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de me faire confiance. »

Elle soupira devant son silence. « Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Bellamy ? Si j'avais voulu, tu serais déjà arrêté. Quant à mes liens avec l'Arche… c'est un peu toute ma vie, désolée. »

Il arqua un sourcil interressé.

« Si tu comptes rester silencieux tout le reste de la soirée, je te préviens c'est moi-même qui te conduit en prison. »

Il lui sourit. « Dis moi juste comment tu connais la société, et je te promets de répondre à tes questions » lui dit-il d'une voix hésitante, se demandant dans quoi il s'embarquait avec elle.

« Ma mère est médecin à l'Arche depuis des années, mon père y travaillait aussi avant de … peu importe. Un de mes meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance est le fils de Thelonius Jaha. Finn, comme tu le sais, travaille pour eux… je continue ? » demanda-t-elle avec sarcasmes.

Elle se crut obligée de rajouter, devant sa moue dubitative. « Si ça peut t'aider, je n'ai jamais bossé pour la firme » plaisanta-t-elle. « A ton tour Bellamy. Pourquoi essaies-tu désespérément de t'introduire dans l'Arche ? »

Il sembla encore peser le pour et le contre face à ces révélations, mais prit la parole en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je cherche des informations. Sur un projet qui semble bizarrement top secret. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Arrêtes de me prendre pour une idiote. Pourquoi tu cherches ces informations ? Et pourquoi c'est si important ? »

Bellamy baissa les yeux, les images du passé dansant devant ses yeux comme une vieille routine…

« Ma…ma mère est morte il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi. Elle était liée au projet. Le projet Exodus. Je suis convaincue que sa mort est liée à l'Arche. »

Si Clarke tiqua au nom d'Exodus, elle s'efforça de le lui cacher, avec succès.

« Elle travaillait pour l'Arche ? »

« N-non. » lui répondit Bellamy d'un air peu assuré.

« Alors ? » demanda Clarke les sourcils froncés.

« Alors… elle faisait partie du projet Exodus en tant que… patiente. » lui avoua-t-il tout bas. « Cancer en phase terminale » compléta-t-il.

Clarke avait du mal à interpréter toute l'histoire. Elle attendit donc patiemment la suite sans vouloir le brusquer.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve concrète Clarke, et je sais que ça peut paraître…aberrant…mais… je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu cette feuille signée par ma mère, mentionnant Exodus comme traitement expérimental. Tout à disparu après sa mort… »

Il savait qu'il devait paraitre loufoque avec sa théorie, qu'elle devait sans doute le prendre pour un fou, comme Octavia. Mais il avait besoin de savoir. C'était vital pour lui.

« Tu me prends pour un dingue c'est ça ? » lui sourit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Elle soupira, semblant longuement réfléchir. « Et tu n'as trouvé aucune trace d'Exodus ? » demanda-t-elle pour avoir confirmation.

« Aucune » lui répondit-il, fatigué.

« Il faut que je rentre Bellamy. » Il faut que je réfléchisse… se dit-elle.

Elle posa une main sur son bras. « Essaie de dormir et arrête les conneries pour le moment. Tu agis sur l'impulsion du moment, et si tu finis en prison, tu ne pourras rien prouver. » lui dit-elle en essayant de le raisonner un minimum.

« Tu me crois ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Je crois en ce que tu dis oui. Maintenant est ce que c'est justifié ? Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. » lui dit-elle sincèrement. « Je t'appelle demain d'accord ? Moi je sais comment fonctionne cette merveilleuse invention » ironisa-t-elle, faisant naitre un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Bellamy…

Il la regarda sortir du bar sans la lâcher du regard, une légère pointe d'espoir s'insinuant doucement au travers de l'ensemble de son corps.

* * *

 **Voilà! 1ers élements de réponse dans ce chapitre. Vous en aurez d'autres dans le suivant :p**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu! Pensez à prendre quelques secondes pour me donner votre avis ;)**

 **Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou! Désolé pour la longue attente! J'ai été un poil démotivée par le manque d'enthousiasme du dernier chapitre lol.**

 **J'ai bien réfléchis, il y aura en dehors de ce chapitre, 3 ou 4 chapitres pour conclure la fic!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fic et qui commentent ;)**

* * *

Clarke sursauta au doux son du réveil matin. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se sortir de la torpeur causée par une nuit plus que courte, et s'assit péniblement en grognant. Elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, sa conversation d'avec Bellamy l'avait hanté jusqu'au petit matin. Et là, elle aurait tout donné pour dormir quelques heures de plus. Surtout qu'elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Aussi alléchante que soit l'idée, elle avait bien autre chose en tête que de dormir. Elle avala un grand bol de café sans s'asseoir et prit la direction de sa voiture.

En quelques minutes, elle avait parcouru les quelques kilomètres qui la séparait de sa maison d'enfance. Elle n'était pas très proche de sa mère, ni lorsqu'elle était petite puisqu'Abby n'était presque jamais à la maison, ni après la mort de son père, qui finalement, les avait laissé anéanties mais chacune de leur côté...

Elle prit la peine de sonner, avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

"Clarke? Tout va bien?" demanda Abby, étonnée.

"Une fille n'a pas le droit de passer dire bonjour à sa mère?" répondit Clarke en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Abby lui sourit, visiblement soulagée.

"Bien sur que si. Tu as déjeuné?" lui demanda-t -elle en lui tendant le pain.

"Pas eu le temps." lui dit Clarke en cherchant la confiture dans le frigo.

"Tu as l'air épuisé ma chérie" lui dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Tu devrais ralentir un peu le rythme" enchaina- t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Dixit la femme qui ne s'arrête jamais" plaisanta Clarke la bouche pleine.

"Je suis ta mère Clarke, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout..."

"Je vais bien maman, tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter" lui dit elle en souriant. "Quoi?" ajouta-t-elle alors que sa mère la dévisageait d'un air étrange.

"Tu es partie bien tôt de la soirée hier" commença t-elle l'air de rien.

Clarke retint un petit sourire. Elle avait pleinement conscience de ce que sa mère insinuait. Sauf qu'elle était loin du compte. Ou pas d'ailleurs se dit elle en songeant qu'ils étaient aussi intimes que sa mère pouvait l'imaginer.

"Tu sais que ce genre de mondanités ne m'intéresse pas vraiment." lui dit elle en éludant la question implicite.

"Clarke..."

"Maman... Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement?" lui demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

"J'aurais juste aimé que tu me présentes le jeune homme qui t'accompagnait." regretta-t-elle. "Ou au moins que tu m'en parles."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux semaines, on s'entend bien, il n'y a pas grand chose de plus"

Les faits. S'en tenir aux faits, en mentant le moins possible. C'était faisable non?

« Où l'as-tu rencontré ? Que fait-il dans la vie ? Est-ce que… »

« Ohh maman ! Calme toi d'accord. Je l'ai rencontré dans un…bar. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Et il est prof d'histoire au lycée. Ça te convient ? »

"Est ce que c'est sérieux? Je veux dire, tu viens juste de divorcer de Finn et..."

"Je vais bien maman, Finn, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Bellamy est quelqu'un de bien, et je me sens bien avec lui, pour l'instant c'est ce dont j'ai besoin."

Pas trop mal... Pas trop faux non plus...

"D'accord d'accord" concéda Abby en levant les mains. "Peut être pourrais-tu l'inviter à diner à la maison, pour me le présenter?"

"C'est un peu tôt maman."

Abby hocha la tête sans insister, malgré l'envie que Clarke lisait dans son regard.

"Est ce que...tu as toujours l'ordinateur portable de papa?" demanda-t-elle innocemment.

L'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit au beau milieu de la nuit. L'espoir était mince, et sans doute absurde. Mais elle se devait de tenter.

"Euhh, je pense qu'il est dans l'armoire du bureau. Pourquoi?" demanda Abby en évitant son regard. C'était comme toutes leurs conversations concernant Jake Griffin. Sa mère n'arrivait jamais à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Il me manque des photos, que j'aurais bien aimé faire développer, et je n'arrive plus à remettre la main dessus, je me disais qu'elles étaient peut être encore sur son ordinateur"

Clarke avait prononcé les derniers mots tout bas. D'abord, parce qu'elle détestait mentir, et qu'elle ne savait pas mentir, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait du mal à parler de lui depuis qu'il était mort, c'était plus fort qu'elle...

Abby semblait plus nerveuse que le nécessitait la situation, ce qui rendit Clarke encore un peu plus parano. Un peu plus et elle se mettrait à agir comme Bellamy...

"Je vais te le chercher" lui dit-elle en montant à l'étage.

Si son instinct ne la trompait pas, alors elle ne pourrait pas tirer grand chose de l'ordinateur. Elle doutait qu'un quelconque fichier suspect avait pu survivre à l'Arche. Si Bellamy avait raison, alors nul doute que toute trace avait du être effacée. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de faire appel à un ami pour le vérifier. Elle sourit en songeant à Monty. Avoir un informaticien dans son petit cercle d'ami n'était jamais un mal...

Finalement, Abby redescendit assez rapidement, avec l'ordinateur dans les bras.

"Il est plein de poussière, je ne l'ai pas ouvert depuis... enfin voilà..." lui dit elle en le lui tendant, avant de soupirer.

"Je peux le prendre chez moi?" demanda Clarke en sentant son coeur s'accélérer légèrement.

"Bien sur, je... n'en ai pas besoin ma chérie."

Clarke se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de cette femme qu'elle avait toujours admiré et qui aujourd'hui, avait l'air aussi désœuvrée qu'elle même.

Elle saisit l'ordinateur avec un sourire.

"Merci maman. Il faut que j'y aille" lui dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau sur la joue.

"Prends soin de toi Clarke."

"Toi aussi maman..."

* * *

"Clarke!"

Monty attrapa son amie par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

"Ok. Tu sais qu'on s'est vu il y a 15 jours Monty?" lui dit Clarke en riant, heureuse elle aussi de le voir.

"Oui mais c'était avant ton... enfin..."

"Divorce Monty. On appelle ça un divorce. Et ça fait des mois que la procédure avait été lancée. Pourquoi tout le monde a l'impression que je vais m'effondrer? C'est pas le cas, Finn était un bel enfoiré, je me sens... libérée!" lui avoua t elle en éclatant de rire devant son air éberlué.

"Bon. Tant mieux, on va prévoir une super fête pour trinquer à ta nouvelle vie alors! Faut qu'on voit ça avec Jasper et Rav'!"

"Aucun souci. Mais je ne viens pas pour ça en fait." Reprit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux. "J'ai besoin d'un service"

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?"

"J'ai besoin que tu contrôles un ordinateur, tu peux faire ça pour moi?"

"Contrôle? Tu as un souci d'ordi?"

"Pas... vraiment. Je pense que certains fichiers ont été effacés. Est ce que tu peux les retrouver?"

"Rien de plus simple, les gens suppriment facilement des fichiers mais ils sont encore plus facilement récupérables."

"Et si... ils avaient étaient volontairement effacés?" soupira-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Ok. Euh, c'est un peu plus difficile alors. Presqu'impossible en fait. Sauf pour quelqu'un comme moi." lui sourit-il, intrigué.

"Parfait. C'est important pour moi Monty."

"Est ce que ça a quoique ce soit d'illégal?" lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, en haussant les sourcils.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce qui n'est pas illégal, c'est de fouiller. C'est l'ordinateur de mon père."

"Et j'imagine que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer. Il va quand même falloir me dire ce que je cherche Clarke..."

"Tout fichier comportant le mot _Exodus_ »

En état de semi sommeil, les yeux de Clarke se fermaient tandis qu'elle s'était presque assoupie sur le canapé de Monty.

Elle y avait passé presque l'après midi entière, et son ami avait quelque peu déchanté. Il ne trouvait rien, mais se démenait comme un diable.

Peut être qu'elle s'était trompée, peut être que tout ça ne mènerait à rien. Peut être que Bellamy cherchait un coupable là où il n'y en avait pas...

"Bingo!" cria soudainement Monty, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu as trouvé?" sursauta Clarke, cette fois ci parfaitement réveillée.

"Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Mais c'est un début" lui dit-il mystérieusement.

* * *

Clarke allait fermer son téléphone quand il décrocha enfin.

"Ah, tu as enfin compris comment t'en servir?" le taquina-t-elle.

"Très drôle Princesse. Que me vaut l'honneur de ce 1er coup de fil?"

"1er ? Tu dis ça comme s'il y en aura d'autres!"

Elle l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du téléphone et elle ne put se départir elle aussi d'un sourire sincère.

"Tu es chez toi?" lui demanda-t-elle tout en cherchant ses clés de voiture dans son sac.

"Oui" répondit-il après une petite pause, ce qui lui donna envie d'enchainer sur sa prochaine question.

"Seul?" Elle essayait de paraitre désinvolte, et heureusement, ça lui semblait plus facile par téléphone.

"Octavia va bientôt partir" clarifia-t-il, ce qui rendit le sourire à Clarke.

C'était idiot, elle été idiote. Elle se comportait comme une adolescente qui avait le béguin...

"Est ce que je peux passer? C'est... important."

"Ok, viens, je ne bouge pas de chez moi ce soir"

"Sur? Rien à braquer ce soir?" plaisanta-t-elle.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Déjà en règle générale, l'ironie était comme une seconde nature, mais là, avec lui, ça semblait tellement...facile...

"Non, je laisse ça pour le samedi soir, c'est plus fun. Puis je sais que je peux t'appeler en pleine nuit, puisque tu ne bosses pas le lendemain. Bien plus pratique pour moi."

Elle roula des yeux en riant.

"Ok. Tu me préviens quand ta soeur s'en va?"

"Tu peux venir tout de suite, elle s'en va au bar là"

"Ok. Je suis là dans 20 minutes."

Clarke resta un instant immobile dans sa voiture avant de mettre le contact en route. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire? Tout? Elle ne le connaissait que depuis 15 jours, pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance? En tout cas, lui, n'avait presque pas hésité. Et puis pour être totalement honnête, elle avait elle aussi besoin de connaitre la vérité désormais...

"Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin ok? Je ne bouge pas d'ici."

"Je suis une grande fille Bell, et puis Lincoln vient me chercher à la sortie du bar, ne t'inquiète pas!" répondit Octavia.

"Mmmhh" maugréa-t-il sans rien dire de plus, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur la joue et disparaisse dans sa voiture.

Il soupira. Il avait du mal à la voir grandir. Encore plus à la savoir en couple. Mais il connaissait Lincoln, et il savait qu'il était nettement capable de la protéger.

Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à son appartement, en attendant Clarke de pied ferme.

Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, il avait du mal à la sortir de ses pensées. Pour différentes raisons évidentes. D'abord parce qu'elle était plus attirante à ses yeux que n'importe quelle autre fille, sans compter son intelligence et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas dénuée d'humour...et son corps... qui ne gâchait rien...

Il secoua la tête, peut être qu'une bonne douche froide lui ferait du bien avant son arrivée.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il lui avait fait confiance. Et surtout sans regret... Il ne se confiait pas souvent, et pas qu'au sujet d'Exodus, et faire confiance à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.

"Pile à l'heure Princesse" lui sourit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire et il chercha ses mots quelques instants en se perdant dans son regard.

"Entre" lui dit-il enfin, avec la furieuse envie de se cogner la tête contre la porte, mais ça ne le ferait paraitre que plus idiot. "Qu'est ce qui t'amène?" lui demanda-t-il en hésitant devant son air préoccupé.

"Exodus." lâcha-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

"Ok. Tu n'y vas pas par 4 chemins toi au moins" essaya-t-il de plaisanter sans conviction.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. "Tu veux boire quelquechose?"

"Euh, juste de l'eau s'il te plait."

Il revint vers elle et lui tendit le verre, un peu nerveux de la suite de leur entrevue. L'avait-elle pris pour un fou hier? Quelqu'un de dangereux? Elle n'avait pas envoyé les flics et il n'était pas en prison, il pouvait donc écarter cette dernière possibilité.

"Assieds toi. Je t'écoute."

"Je veux t'aider." souffla-t-elle tout bas, mais d'une voix ferme.

Bellamy la regarda en clignant des yeux.

"Comment ça m'aider?"

"A trouver des preuves. Je vais t'aider. J'ai mes entrées à l'Arche." lui dit-elle avec un regard lourd de sens.

Il soupira et tourna la tête. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça. Qu'avait-elle à y gagner? Est ce qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que toutes ses conquêtes dont il pouvait se servir et qui accouraient pour avoir ses faveurs?

Il en était presque déçu de l'avoir cru au dessus de tout ça. Il reporta son attention sur elle et elle sursauta. Il vit alors un éclair de lucidité traverser son regard.

"Oh. _Oh_! Tu penses que je fais ça pour tes beaux yeux."

Ce n'était pas franchement une question. Et elle se mit à rire, le décontenançant totalement.

"Euh... je... c'est sensé être drôle?" lui demanda-t-il, piqué au vif.

"Quoi? Je ne nie pas qu'il y a peut être une toute petite attraction entre nous" plaisanta-t-elle en rougissant. "Mais je ne suis pas une de tes midinettes Bellamy. Et je ne vais pas risquer ma liberté pour te mettre dans mon lit." reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux. "D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas convaincue d'avoir besoin de risquer quoique ce soit pour te mettre dans mon lit..." conclut-elle en minaudant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors pourquoi? Par altruisme? Grandeur d'âme?"

Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de répondre. "A cause de mon père."

Sous le choc, il la dévisagea la bouche ouverte, sans comprendre.

"A mon tour de parler" chuchota-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

Et pendant plus d'une heure, elle lui parla de la relation exclusive qu'elle avait avec Jake, de son travail à l'arche qui le passionnait. Elle lui raconta comment, i ans, elle avait été réveillée en pleine nuit pour apprendre qu'il s'était tué dans un accident de voiture. Un accident banal où il aurait à priori grillé un stop et serait entré en collision avec un camion. De plein fouet.

Elle apprécia la main de Bellamy dans le bas de son dos, comme un réconfort, lorsqu'elle se sentit trembler légèrement à l'évocation de ces moments d'horreurs.

Elle apprécia aussi son silence à la fin de son élocution, plutôt que de la brusquer pour qu'elle en arrive enfin à la partie qui l'intéressait lui. _Exodus._

« Mon père était l'homme le plus prudent que je connaissais. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il avait pu griller ce stop. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. » murmura-t-elle la voix flanchante.

« Il suffit parfois d'un seul moment d'inattention » lui dit-il doucement, sa main caressant toujours le bas de son dos.

« J'ai toujours eu des doutes » reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme, en se tournant vers lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Quelques temps avant sa mort… je l'ai entendu se disputer au téléphone. Il avait l'air hors de lui, lui qui était toujours si calme. Je n'ai jamais su qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Il a eu son accident à peine 2 jours après… »

Bellamy soupira « ça ne veux rien dire Clarke. Crois moi je sais à quel point trouver un coupable est important mais… »

« _Exodus_ … il parlait d'Exodus au téléphone » le coupa-t-elle brusquement. « Je n'étais pas sure jusqu'à cette après midi. Je n'étais pas sure de mes souvenirs… »

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant pour faire les cents pas, essayant sans y parvenir, de masquer sa nervosité.

« Des fichiers ont disparu de son ordinateur. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un a _supprimé_ des fichiers de son ordinateur. On a essayé de les récupérer. En vain. »

« On ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

« J'ai un ami informaticien » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« Et donc ? » enchaina-t-il impatiemment.

« Il a trouvé les fichiers fantômes. Vides. Visiblement les personnes qui s'en sont chargés ne sont pas des amateurs… » grimaça-t-elle alors qu'il fermait les yeux. « Mais… » commença-t-elle en recaptant son attention, le faisant volontairement languir.

« Clarke… » se plaignit-il.

« Il y avait 2 fichiers, nommés Exodus 1 et Exodus 2. Donc ma mémoire était bonne. Et par conséquence, la tienne aussi… » lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

« Ok. C'est un bon début non ? » lui dit-il avec enthousiasme.

« Pas trop mal oui. »

« Donc tu ne fais pas ça pour mes beaux yeux. »

« Désolé mais non en effet » rit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu suis vraiment l'adage _Suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis ? »_ plaisanta-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit son regard caresser ses lèvres.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

« Je vais t'aider Bellamy »

« Tu vas m'aider… »

« Mais c'est moi qui dirige cette fois. »

« C'est toi qui dirige ? »

« Tu veux bien arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis, c'est un peu agaçant » le taquina-t-elle une fois de plus.

Bellamy sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Clarke, ça fait des mois que je bosse sur _ça_ »

« Bellamy, toi et moi, on est pleinement conscients que les effractions, ça n'est pas vraiment ton point fort, tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour ça et je ne tiens pas à finir en prison ! Alors disons qu'on va suivre ma méthode ok ? »

« Mmmmmhhhh » grommela-t-il en cachant son amusement.

« Ok ? »

« Ok » lui répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 **Voili voilou. J'ai envie d'instaurer une relation plutôt fun entre eux, j'espère que ça vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à tous! Pas de blabla, je voulais juste remercier les guests (Samla et Nala), et je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

"Dimanche?"

"Oui dimanche" lui confirma-t-elle.

"Tu es bien sure que ce n'est pas trop risqué?" lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. "Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu prennes des risques."

"Je connais Thelonius et Wells depuis que je suis toute petite, ils ne suspecteront rien. Et j'avoue que j'espère bien ne rien trouver..."

Bellamy en oublierait presque que Clarke était proche de ces personnes, qu'elle y était attachée et que les découvertes qu'ils allaient faire n'allaient peut être pas être si positives que ça pour elle. Et il détestait la laisser en charge, n'être qu'un stupide spectateur et lui faire courir tous les risques...

"Mmmmhh. Je ne sais pas Clarke"

"Bon. Je t'informe c'est tout, pour éviter que tu refasses quelque chose de totalement stupide. Et en l'occurrence, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ton assentiment." lui répondit-elle un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

"Ok. Ne t'énerve pas. Mais ces gens sont dangereux Clarke. Ce n'est peut être pas que notre liberté qui est en jeu."

S'il ne craignait pas pour sa propre vie, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas pour la sienne...

"Je les connais, et je serais prudente. J'ai 1000 excuses dans mon sac. Fais moi confiance Bellamy" l'implora-t-elle doucement.

"Oh mais je te fais confiance Clarke" lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle avait décidé de s'inviter chez Thelonius dimanche midi. Ça faisait des lustres que le père et le fils la tannaient pour ça. C'était loin d'être une mauvaise idée...

"Il est déjà plus de minuit, il faut que je rentre, je bosse demain" lui dit-elle, un peu troublée par leur proximité.

La fatigue aidant, elle n'arrivait pas occulter de son esprit la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne, et la simple pensée de ses caresses la faisait frissonner.

"Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir dehors à cette heure ci..." marmonna-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

"Je suis une grande fille Bellamy" lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Tu m'as dit qu'il te faut 20 minutes pour rentrer, autant que tu dormes ici, surtout que ton boulot n'est pas loin."

Elle le dévisagea un instant, en se disant qu'il avait vraiment retenu tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Il reprit la parole devant son silence persistant.

"Je vais dormir dans le canapé ne t'en fais pas." grimaça-t-il.

La proposition était logique, simple. Et Clarke était crevée. Pourtant, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir trouver le sommeil dans son lit...

"Ok c'est bon." décida-t-elle sur un coup de tête.

Bellamy se dirigea vers sa chambre, en ressorti avec un t-shirt et le lui tendit sans bouger.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de rester là, je ne compte pas me déshabiller devant toi..."

"La salle de bain est par là" lui indiqua-t-il en riant, puis se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus. "Mais ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nue" lui murmura-t-il près de l'oreille.

Si Clarke eut du mal à reprendre contenance, elle n'en montra rien. Même si son coeur battait la chamade, même si ses joues viraient au rouge vif, même si rien que son souffle dans l'oreille lui faisait perdre toute possibilité de réfléchir rationnellement.

"Arrêtez de flirter avec moi Mr Blake." lui lança-t-elle sans s'éloigner de lui.

"Comme si tu ne flirtais pas toi..." lui rétorqua-t-il en soupirant.

Elle lui sourit, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle en sortit, il était déjà installé sur le canapé, torse nu, et elle ne pu empêcher son regard de dériver vers son torse.

Un petit sourire narquois s'installa sur ses lèvres quand il capta son regard, et Clarke rougit d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Il te va bien mieux qu'à moi » affirma-t-il en se levant.

« Quoi ? »

« Le t-shirt » indiqua-t-il de la tête.

« Ohhh. Ok. Tu…n'es pas obligé de dormir dans le canapé tu sais. Je sais me tenir » plaisanta-t-elle en revenant sur le terrain de l'humour. C'était bien plus simple de cette façon, parce que leur petit jeu de séduction commençait à l'angoisser, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse exactement la raison…

Il étouffa un petit rire, les yeux brillants, se releva spontanément et la précéda dans la chambre.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en le suivant…

* * *

Bellamy se réveilla avec les lueurs de l'aube, bien avant son réveil. Un peu confus, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait Clarke dans ses bras, le dos de la jeune fille contre sa poitrine. Il trouva difficile de bouger sans la réveiller, mais il se contorsionna de telle manière qu'il réussit à entr'apercevoir l'heure sur son réveil. 7h. Pas si tôt que ça au final, se dit-il en songeant que son réveil sonnait à 7h30…

Il se recala néanmoins confortablement dans son lit, ou plutôt, pour être exact, contre Clarke, avec un petit sourire difficile à estomper.

Ses cheveux sentaient la fleur d'oranger… Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation de ses boucles blondes, luttant difficilement pour ne pas passer ses doigts au travers de sa chevelure dorée.

Elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible et il prit plaisir à l'observer à son insu. Il ne savait pas où ils avaient mis les pieds, mais il savait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il était aussi près à tout pour la garder tout contre lui…

Il déposa spontanément un doux baiser sur ses cheveux en soupirant. Ce fut suffisant pour la tirer de son sommeil. Clarke se mit à remuer légèrement, tout en s'étirant sans vraiment changer de position.

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser à la base du cou, laissant ses lèvres s'attarder longuement contre sa peau, avant de descendre doucement vers son épaule.

Il la sentit sourire en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Il y a pire comme réveil » murmura-t-elle tandis que sa chair de poule se propageait à travers tout son corps.

« Je confirme » lui répondit-il en intensifiant son étreinte, sans que ses lèvres ne lui laissent aucun répit.

« Bellamy… » lui dit-elle d'une voix faible en se retournant vers lui.

Mais il la stoppa en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un léger baiser, à peine un effleurement.

« Oui… ? »

« Je…tu…merde ! » bafouilla-t-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Ce baiser n'était pas aussi chaste que le précédent, pourtant ils prirent tout le temps de la découverte, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés auparavant. En un sens c'était ça, c'était un peu leur premier baiser…

Pourtant, l'intensité de leur étreinte monta d'un cran lorsque Bellamy passa la main sous _son_ t-shirt, celui que portait Clarke. Le contact de sa main chaude contre sa peau nue tira un gémissement plus que sensuel de la part de la belle blonde, qui ne fit qu'accentuer son désir.

Il remonta doucement le t-shirt au dessus de ses hanches et embrassa le haut de son ventre, en descendant de façon discontinue jusqu'à ses sous vêtements. Il releva la tête afin de croiser son regard, tout en faisant courir ses mains contre ses hanches, provoquant par la même occasion un nouveau gémissement qu'elle n'avait pu retenir.

Il saisit le fin tissu entre ses doigts et s'apprêta à le faire descendre le long de ses cuisses, lorsqu'ils sursautèrent d'un même bond au son de la sonnette d'entrée.

« Putain ! » jura-t-il spontanément en se redressant.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Clarke d'une voix incertaine en se redressant.

Il fronça les sourcils sans lui répondre, mais elle ne vit aucun sentiment de culpabilité dans son regard. Elle se sentait idiote. Idiote d'avoir autant de mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un… Pourrait-elle un jour refaire totalement confiance à un homme ?

« Bell ? Ouvre ! »

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait reconnu la voix d'Octavia, et se sentait bizarrement soulagée…

« MERDE ! J'avais complètement oublié que je devais la conduire ce matin » vociféra-t-il en faisant claquer sa main sur son front. « Je…euh…je ne peux pas lui ouvrir…comme ça… » lui dit-il légèrement gêné. « Tu veux bien lui ouvrir ? Je…vais prendre une douche froide… »

Clarke éclata de rire devant son embarras. « Elle…ne risque pas de se poser des questions ? » risqua-t-elle en enlevant son t-shirt.

« Je ne verrais définitivement plus ce t-shirt de la même manière » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle enfilait un jean.

Elle lui balança le t-shirt dans la figure en riant.

« Et sinon ? »

« Et sinon…que tu lui ouvres ou pas, elle posera des questions. C'est Octavia… »

« Ok. Va te doucher. » lui répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fout… euhhh…bonjour… » demanda Octavia lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« Bonjour, Octavia c'est ça ? »

Octavia hocha la tête sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

« Ton frère est sous la douche. Je pense qu'il avait un peu oublié que tu devais passer » lui sourit Clarke en la laissant entrer.

« Je suis Cl… »

« Clarke oui, je me souviens parfaitement. Merci d'avoir sortit ce crétin de prison » ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Mais j'imagine qu'il t'a déjà remercié en personne » lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois. Un truc de famille, songea Clarke en rougissant.

« Hum…je pense que je vais te laisser l'attendre… » hésita Clarke, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Pas question ! Tu as déjeuné ? » lui demanda Octavia d'un ton devenu amical.

« Non… mais…»

« Alors viens, Bell a toujours son frigo plein, je suis aussi venue en parti pour le vider » plaisanta-t-elle en la trainant dans la cuisine. « Alors toi et Bell… » laissa-t-elle en suspend tandis qu'elle leur servait un verre de jus d'orange.

« Hum…un peu étrange hein ? Enfin, j'imagine que je ne suis pas la 1ère fille que tu croises chez lui… »

« A vrai dire… de loin que je me souvienne…si… » lacha-t-elle en riant devant l'air incrédule de Clarke.

« Non pas que mon frère soit un moine, loooiiiiin de là ! Mais voilà, je doute qu'il déjeune avec beaucoup de ses conquêtes. Enfin…ce n'était peut être pas la bonne chose à dire » continua-t-elle d'un ton un peu coupable en se mettant la tête dans ses mains. « Bell va me tuer. »

Clarke ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre ses révélations ou si même elle devait se sentir vexée, mais elle fut prise d'un élan de sympathie pour Octavia, et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Il est loin de m'avoir passé la bague au doigt rassure toi» la taquina-t-elle gentiment.

« Oh mais rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ça ! » lui avoua-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, en éclatant de rire.

« Rien ne te ferait plus plaisir que quoi, O ? » demande Bellamy fraichement douché.

« Euhh… »

« Clarke ? »

Clarke leva vers lui des yeux innocents, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« J'allais expliquer à Octavia à quel point je suis allergique au mariage » grimaça-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il lui renvoya un sourire, tandis que sa sœur les regardait avec confusion.

« Clarke vient de divorcer » lui répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh…je suis désolée Clarke »

« Pas la peine, je vais bien ! Bon, il faut que j'aille bosser, je vais finir par être en retard. » leur dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Elle se retourna lentement vers les Blake et croisa le regard concerné de Bellamy.

« On s'appelle ? » demanda-t-elle en songeant au repas du dimanche.

Il hocha la tête. Il put voir dans son regard déterminé qu'il avait parfaitement comprit.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

« A bientôt »

« A bientôt » lui dit-il en la fixant intensément.

« Contente de t'avoir revu Clarke » lui dit Octavia alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte.

« Moi aussi » lui sourit-elle avant de disparaitre.

« Toi, tu es foutu. » commenta Octavia tandis qu'il fixait toujours la porte par laquelle Clarke était sortie.

« La ferme O » lui répondit-il en saisissant ses clés.

« Quoi, personne ne peut t'en vouloir. Elle est belle, clairement intelligente, et on ne sait par quel miracle, tu as l'air de lui plaire."

« Octavia ! » gronda-t-il en lui envoyant un regard lourd de sens.

« C'est bon frérot ! Tu as le droit d'être amoureux ! »

« Je ne suis pas… » commença-t-il en soupirant. « D'abord c'est trop tôt, ensuite, on a des vies compliquées donc c'est… compliqué »

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. « Si tu le dis Bell… Aller, on va être en retard »

* * *

Clarke fixait pensivement son portable en attendant la fin de sa journée. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit au travail. Ni maintenant ni même ce matin en arrivant. Elle étouffa un bâillement et sauta sur ses pieds lorsque l'horloge indiqua 17h.

Elle n'avait aucune affaire de prévue avant demain après midi, et elle comptait bien mettre à profit son temps libre…

A peine arrivée à son appartement, elle sortit le téléphone de son sac et chercha un de ses contacts.

« Allo ? » fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« Atom ? »

«Qui est à l'appareil ? »

« Clarke Griffin »

« Maitre Griffin ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il l'air un peu inquiet.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas Atom. Euh, à vrai dire j'aurais besoin d'un petit service. »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez ! » lui répondit-il spontanément.

Clarke se sourit à elle-même. Elle lui avait épargné 2x la prison, dont une fois pour vice de procédure, et depuis ce jour, il avait l'impression de lui être éternellement reconnaissant. Ce qui, dans ce cas précis, pouvait lui être d'une aide précieuse.

« Je pense que tu peux me procurer un appareil dont j'aurais besoin prochainement. »

« Quel appareil Maitre ? »

« Un … copieur de clé ou je ne sais comment tu appelles ça »

« Un duplicateur ? »

« Si tu le dis » plaisanta-t-elle plus légèrement qu'elle ne le ressentait.

« Ok. »

« Ok ? C'est tout ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise.

« Oui c'est tout, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous allez en faire. Il vous le faut pour quand ? »

« Samedi c'est faisable ? »

« Aucuns soucis Maitres »

* * *

La fin de semaine arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espérait. Et désormais, elle se posait 1000 questions sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il fallait qu'elle détermine rapidement en qui elle avait confiance à l'Arche, et pour l'instant, elle n'était sure de personne…

Elle sursauta au son de son téléphone, et décrocha sans tarder, en essayant de dissimuler le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres , sachant pertinemment qu'il se reflèterait dans sa voix.

« Je te manque ? » lui demanda-t-elle en décrochant.

« Affreusement » lui répondit Bellamy en riant. « Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. » lui demanda-t-il, un peu hésitant.

« J'ai bossé toute la semaine, à part ça, tout va bien. Tu sais, je n'ai pas grand-chose à préparer pour dimanche… »

Elle avait hésité à lui parler du duplicateur, mais elle préférait attendre d'avoir les clés entre ses mains pour lui en parler, sous peine de le stresser encore plus.

« Ok. Promets moi que tu ne prendras aucun risque… »

« Bellamy ! On ne va pas recommencer cette discussion ! »

« Clarke ! » coupa-t-il fermement.

« C'est bon papa ! Je ne prendrais aucun risque ! » se plaignit-elle avant de sourire à nouveau, à 100% sure qu'à ce moment précis, il devait rouler des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas un… »

« Jeu… je sais crois moi. Ne stresse pas, tout va bien se passer. »

« Ok. Tu m'appelles avant d'y entrer, et quand tu ressors, comprit ? »

« Oui » Cette fois ci, c'était à son tour de rouler des yeux. « Mais ne t'affole pas trop, j'y vais pour manger, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais y rester… »

« Mmmhhhhhhh »

« On se voit dimanche Bellamy… »

« Oui…fais attention à toi Clarke… » lui dit-il tout bas.

« Promis… » lui répondit-elle doucement.

* * *

 **Voilà! Pas beaucoup d'action mais beaucoup de Bellarke, j'espère que ça vous a plu :p**

 **Tout bien reconsidéré, je pense que pour bien finir la fic, il va me falloir 3, voir même 4 chapitres pour la terminer correctement ;)**

 **Sinon, je pars quelques jours, donc la publication de Come Home sera retardé à mercredi prochain et celle d'Etrangers au w-e qui suit, désolé, je sais qu'elle est très suivie mais bon, vous avez eu 2 chapitres le même soir hein donc bon, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance :p**

 **Bisous bisous et à bientot ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Perdue dans ses pensées, Clarke semblait à peine consciente de la conversation qui se jouait à côté d'elle. Pourtant, Wells ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle depuis son arrivée chez les Jaha. Mais elle ne prêtait guère attention à ce qu'il lui disait, bien trop préoccupée par ce qui l'avait amené ici.

"Oh Eh Clarke!" l'appela Wells alors que toute la tablée l'observait attentivement.

Thelonius avait également convié Abby à ce repas, et sa mère la dévisageait d'un air étrange.

"Pardon, j'étais... ailleurs" leur sourit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

"Je te demandais ce que tu avais prévu pour le nouvel an. On pourrait s'organiser une virée tous ensemble, avec Raven et Wick, histoire de changer d'air."

"Clarke veut peut être passer du temps avec son nouveau petit ami" le coupa Abby d'un air détaché.

Clarke soupira en maudissant sa mère tout bas.

Thelonius se tourna vers elle avec un air choqué, tandis que Wells semblait clairement ennuyé.

"Je ne savais pas" dit Thelonius en jetant un coup d'oeil à son fils.

Clarke roula des yeux sans être à même de contrôler le mouvement.

"C'est...récent..." se justifia-t-elle.

"Alors tu le vois toujours?" demanda Abby, qui s'était lancée dans une pêche aux renseignements.

"Mamaaaan" gronda Clarke. "Oui je le vois toujours, mais non je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment et l'endroit pour en parler. Quant au nouvel an, on n'en a pas vraiment discuté, j'imagine que c'est encore un peu loin. Ok?"

Abby haussa les épaules sans plus s'appesantir.

Clarke se tourna alors vers Wells. "Dans tous les cas on devrait se faire cette virée, c'est une excellente idée. Que ce soit pour le nouvel an ou pas d'ailleurs, j'en parlerais à Rav'" lui dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Elle passa le reste du repas dans une ambiance détendue, parlant de tout et de rien. Finalement, elle n'était pas si mauvaise comédienne que ça...

Elle aida à débarrasser et jeta un oeil à son portable avant de se remettre à table pour le dessert.

5 appels en absence et 4 textos. Tous de Bellamy.

Elle se retint de rire et ouvrit ses messages.

13h12: **B: coucou, c'est moi, je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien.**

13h36: **B: j'imagine que pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles. Envoie moi un texto dès que tu peux...**

13h59: **B: Bon, là je commence vraiment à flipper...Réponds moi stp...**

14h15: **B: PUTAIN CLARKE MAIS TU NE REGARDES JAMAIS TON TELEPHONE? DONNE MOI SIGNE DE VIE OU JE DEBARQUE!**

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure en souriant. Il était 14h35, il fallait qu'elle lui réponde avant qu'il ne mette ses menaces à exécution. Et bizarrement, elle ne doutait pas qu'il en était capable...

14h37: **C: Je suis en vie. RES-PIRE. Et calme toi tu veux. Je ne suis pas encore montée à l'étage. Je te tiens au courant ;)**

Elle releva les yeux du téléphone et croisa ceux de sa mère, alors que Wells et son père étaient toujours dans la cuisine.

"Ton petit ami?" demanda-t-elle en désignant le téléphone.

Clarke le reposa doucement sur la table et se rencentra sur Abby.

"Est ce que ça te pose un problème?" demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

"Absolument pas. C'est juste que... tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui, et compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé avec Finn... je ne sais pas... je m'inquiète c'est tout. J'ai peur que tu ne t'attaches un peu trop vite..." lui dit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Clarke sembla réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à apporter, le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas réellement de réponses. Oui, elle était en train de s'attacher à lui. Et elle avait l'impression que lui aussi tenait à elle, mais comment? Etaient-ils en train de devenir des amis? Ou plus? Pour être honnête, elle savait que de son côté, c'était bien plus que de l'amitié. Plus que de l'attirance aussi. Avec lui elle se sentait bien,heureuse, en sécurité. Avec lui, elle se sentait juste... elle même... Et c'était peut être ça le problème. Etait-elle prête à risquer son coeur une fois de plus?

"Maman, je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir, même si j'aimerais bien..."

"Tu veux bien me le présenter? Peut être que je m'inquiéterais moins après ça? Venez dîner à la maison..."

Clarke acquiesça, vaincue. S'il la faisait passer pour sa petite amie devant sa soeur, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas faire de même devant Abby?

"On bosse tous les 2 la semaine tu sais, ce n'est pas évident."

"Alors venez juste prendre un verre après le boulot, pourquoi pas demain?"

Clarke lui sourit "Tu es si pressée que ça? Je lui en parlerais. Je te tiens au courant d'accord?"

"D'accord" lui répondit-elle, satisfaite.

Clarke regarda vers la cuisine où Thelonius et Wells s'affairaient toujours. C'était sans doute le meilleur moment pour s'éclipser sans qu'ils ne s'inquiètent de la longueur de son absence.

"Je vais prendre un peu l'air et me rincer le visage à l'étage avant que le dessert n'arrive" dit-elle à sa mère en sortant du salon. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la sortie, elle grimpa à l'étage et entra dans le bureau de Thelonius, non sans avoir jeter un coup d'oeil aux alentours.

Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de temps et elle voulait le mettre à profit.

Elle ouvrit donc le 1er tiroir du bureau et saisit le trousseau de clés tout en cherchant l'appareil miraculeux d'Atom enfoui dans son sac.

Le duplicateur de clés allait lui permettre de faire des doubles de clés. Les clés de l'Arche. C'était plus qu'illégal et elle pourrait sans doute finir en prison pour moins que ça, mais ce serait nettement plus pratique de pénétrer dans l'Arche comme ça...

6 clés. Et elle ne savait même pas ce que chaque clé pouvait ouvrir.

Elle plaça la 1ère dans le duplicateur; Il réalisait le moulage en 60 secondes. Elle le laissa faire et s'occupa de l'ordinateur. Dès l'ouverture, elle se heurta au barrage d'entrée, qui demandait un mot de passe. Heureusement, elle avait été suffisamment éclairée pour penser à demander l'avis de Monty, le roi de l'informatique. Il lui avait expliqué comment entrer dans le système et trouver un mot de passe, du moins s'il n'avait pas été protégé.

Elle croisa les doigts tandis que l'ordinateur faisait défiler une multitude de codes numériques dont elle ne connaissait rien, et sortit la 1ère clé du duplicateur, avant d'insérer la seconde.

Bingo! se dit-elle en trouver une série de 8 chiffres sur l'ordinateur. Elle avait reconnu la date d'anniversaire de Wells, mais inversée. Elle sortit du système et lança l'ordinateur avec le mot de passe.

Elle y était... Mais elle ne savait par où commencer...Elle fit défiler les fichiers, mais la plupart étaient des fichiers personnels. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, elle referma l'ordinateur, par peur d'être découverte, et sortit la dernière clé du duplicateur, lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner.

"Lache moi tu veux Bellamy, c'est pas vraiment le moment" lui dit-elle en lâchant le téléphone pour le coincer entre son oreille et son épaule, pour lui permettre de remettre les clés à leur place et de sortir du bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Wells, qui la questionna du regard.

"Désolé je flippe à t'attendre ici comme un idiot"

La voix de Bellamy lui remit les idées au clair.

Elle sourit nonchalamment à Wells avant de répondre à Bellamy.

"Désolée cheri mais je dois te laisser, je te rappelle que je suis invitée. On se voit ce soir."

"Ah. Ok. Tu n'es pas seule..."

"Oui. Je t'embrasse aussi. "

"Tu as besoin d'aide Clarke?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

"Non merci. Je te laisse Bell"

Elle raccrocha et eut la présence d'esprit de rougir un peu devant Wells.

"Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps. Bellamy m'a appelé et je me suis permise de venir ici au calme."

Elle essayait de respirer calmement. Après tout, elle connaissait Wells depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas douter d'elle…

"Alors c'est sérieux entre vous?" demanda-t-il avec une légère grimace.

Non il ne doutait pas d'elle. Elle se sentit un peu coupable. Elle avait toujours su que ses sentiments dépassaient l'amitié, mais elle ne les avait jamais partagés. Avec son divorce, il avait du se faire de nouvelles illusions…

"Je...c'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais...je tiens beaucoup à lui"

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser espérer non plus. Elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux...et à vrai dire, elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Elle était clairement en train de tomber sous le charme de Bellamy Blake…

Elle redescendit les escaliers en le suivant, sans un mot, peinée de ne pas pouvoir donner suite à ses attentes…

Le reste du repas se passa sans encombre, et il était presque 17h lorsqu'elle prit congé.

Comme promis, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de sortir son portable pour composer le numéro de Bellamy.

Après plusieurs sonneries, elle bascula vers sa messagerie. Elle raccrocha sans laisser de message, déçue.

* * *

Bellamy était en train de se garer lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie du téléphone. Il finit son créneau aussi rapidement que possible, avant de saisir son portable. C'était Clarke. Son coeur se mit à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il composa son numéro.

"Hey, il était temps! Tout va bien?"lui demanda-t-il en parcourant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'appartement d'Octavia.

"Pour quelqu'un d'inquiet, tu n'avais pas l'air d'être pressé de répondre." lui dit-elle d'un air lasse qui le fit tiquer.

"Dit-elle alors que j'ai passé toute la journée à me morfondre" la taquina-t-il.

"Où est ce que tu es?" demanda-t-elle abruptement, avant de se reprendre. "ça n'a pas d'importance, ça ne me regarde pas."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. ll ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir agacé ou flatté par son ton légèrement possessif.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant?" demanda-t-il sans lui répondre.

"Rien, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait rentrée bredouille. Est ce qu'on peut en parler?"

"Pas ce soir" lui dit-il en arrivant devant le Grounder.

"Ok" lui répondit-elle après un moment de silence. "Demain?" hésita-t-elle, incertaine.

Ni agacé ni flatté en fait se dit-il en souriant. Amusé plutôt.

Et surtout, il mourrait d'envie de la revoir. Ce fut à son tour d'hésiter avant de lui répondre. Il se passa la mains dans ses boucles brunes en réfléchissant. C'était le moment ou jamais de la faire rentrer dans sa vie. Mais ça impliquait de prendre un risque, de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un, et ça, ça n'était pas franchement dans ses habitudes. Il soupira. Clarke n'était pas comme les autres filles, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle…

"Tu es encore là?" demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

"Oui. J'arrive chez Octavia là, on a notre soirée film traditionnelle du dimanche soir. Tu...tu peux venir si tu veux..." lacha-t-il doucement.

Voilà, il n'avait plus à y réfléchir, c'était fait, et ça le rendait un peu nerveux. Pour lui, c'était beaucoup…

"On ne pourra pas parler... je ne veux pas vous déranger..."

"Pas grave, on en parlera demain" lui assura-t-il. "Enfin, si tu as quelque chose de prévu c'est pas grave..."

"Non non. Ok , euh, où est ce qu'elle habite?"

"Au dessus du Grounder" lui expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Clarke arriva à l'appartement 15 minutes plus tard. Un peu gênée, elle fit face à une Octavia toute sourire qui la fit entrer.

"Salut, j'espère que je ne m'impose pas trop ce soir, je ne veux pas t'embêter" lui dit-elle en lui tendant un pack de bière. "Pour le film" précisa-t-elle.

"Tu es la bienvenue. Regarder un film avec mon frère est d'un ennui, il n'est jamais content! Il critique absolument tout! Du choix du film aux acteurs, en passant même par la musique! Au moins ça me changera, entre et fais comme chez toi."

Clarke posa sa veste sur le canapé et chercha Bellamy des yeux.

"Il est dans la cuisine, tu peux y aller. " devina Octavia avec un sourire.

Surprise, Clarke s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et observa le jeune homme qui s'affairait dans la cuisine sans l'avoir remarqué.

"Si j'avais su que tu étais bon à marier, je t'aurais laissé m'inviter plus tôt" plaisanta-telle en s'appuyant contre la porte, bras croisés.

"Quoi, c'est sexy un homme qui cuisine, non?" rétorqua-t-il en plaçant le plat au four.

"Je confirme" lui dit-elle les yeux malicieux.

Il referma le four et s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et ça les surprit tous les 2. C'était spontané, et semblait beaucoup trop naturel, beaucoup trop intime mais tellement agréable.

"ça va?" lui demanda-t-il sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment à quoi il faisait allusion. Son repas chez les Jaha ou le baiser volé?

"Oui" lui répondit-elle, parce que pour être honnête, la réponse fonctionnait dans les 2 cas. "Qu'est ce que tu as cuisiné?"

"Lasagnes"

"En 20 minutes?"

"Non, je les ai faites chez moi et juste amené à réchauffer" lui dit-il en riant. "Tu ne cuisines pas souvent toi, je me trompe?"

"ça se voit tant que ça?" rougit-elle malgré elle.

"Disons qu'on dirait que toi en revanche, tu n'es pas vraiment bonne à marier..." lui dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle. Elle lui tira la langue sans chercher à le repousser.

"Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ce tendre moment, mais... EHH OHHH je suis là, et j'aimerais bien regarder mon film" les interrompit Octavia et plaisantant.

"C'est bon O, on n'est pas à 5 minutes!" s'exaspéra-t-il en se dirigeant pourtant vers le salon, et, par la même occasion, il prit Clarke par la main pour l'entraîner avec lui.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. L'humour et la bonne humeur étaient au rdv et Clarke appréciait de plus en plus la présence des 2 Blakes. Elle se sentait à l'aise et détendue, comme si elle les connaissait depuis des années.

Il mangèrent les lasagnes dans le canapé en buvant des bières et en discutant du film qu'ils regardaient.

A la fin du film, elle sentit la tête de Bellamy se poser sur son épaule alors qu'il semblait lutter désespérément pour garder les yeux ouverts.

"Hey, c'est pas aux filles de se prélasser dans les bras de leurs petits amis?"

"C'est parce que ton épaule est confortable Princesse" lui dit-il d'une voix lointaine, les yeux fermés.

Elle roula des yeux en souriant, sans avoir le coeur de le repousser.

"On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession quand il dort. Seulement quand il dort" plaisanta Octavia en finissant sa bière.

"Vous avez l'air proche" lui sourit Clarke.

"On l'est. Il a toujours été là pour moi, même avant la maladie de notre mère. ça a toujours été lui et moi... J'imagine que tu as déjà du remarquer son côté protecteur"

"OOhhhh que oui" plaisanta Clarke sans que son sourire ne disparaisse. Leur relation la laissait rêveuse...

"Il protège les gens qu'il aime" lui assura Octavia en l'observant minutieusement. "Il tient beaucoup à toi tu sais."

"Je...euh... il te l'a dit?" demanda Clarke, étonné, en jetant un oeil à Bellamy, clairement endormis.

"Pas besoin, ça se voit dans son regard, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon d'agir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une fille. D'ailleurs, on ne fait jamais de soirée avec ses petites amies...Enfin bref, je m'enfonce. Tout ça pour te dire que je suis ravie qu'il t'ai dit de venir. J'espère qu'on aura d'autres occasions de se revoir."

Clarke n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette conversation. Parce qu'Octavia réagissait comme s'ils étaient en couple et amoureux. Or ils en étaient loin, mais en même temps, elle se surprit à l'espérer, à imaginer ce que serait la vie en couple avec lui, ce que ça faisait de se réveiller tous les matins dans ses bras. Et l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde...

"J'espère aussi" lui répondit Clarke en essayant de se dégager de Bellamy sans le réveiller.

"Je vais lui chercher une couverture" lui dit Octavia en se relevant elle aussi. "Je n'ai pas le coeur de le réveiller"

Clarke l'observa un instant et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Bonne nuit Bell" lui chuchota-t-elle doucement, et un sourire sembla prendre furtivement naissance au coin de ses lèvres. "Bonne nuit Octavia, merci pour l'invitation"

"Bonne nuit Clarke. Rentre bien"

8H:01 B: Je te réveille princesse?

8h03 C: Non, j'allais partir au boulot.

8h04: B: Dis moi Cendrillon, tu n'as pas laissé de chaussure hier soir en partant.

8h05 C: Et c'est la belle au bois dormant qui me dit ça?

8h06 B: Touché!

8h09 C: Je passe chez toi ce soir?

8h11 B: Non. J'ai complètement zappé ma réunion parents profs de ce soir :( Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais finir.

8h12 C: ok, une autre fois?

Elle était pire qu'une ado. Elle était déçue de ne pas le voir. Et accessoirement, il fallait qu'ils mettent au point la suite de leur plan. Elle commençait à croire qu'il prenait tout cela avec bien trop de désinvolture.

8h15 B: On peut se voir pendant ma pause ce midi, si ça joue pour toi? Je n'ai qu'une heure, mais si tu me rejoins au lycée, ça devrait le faire.

8h16 C: Quelle heure?

8h19 B: 12h30 ça te convient?

8h20 C: Ok ça marche!

* * *

 **Coucou à tous! J'ai pris un petit peu de retard, mon ordi a lachement rendu l'âme, emportant avec lui la moitié de mon chapitre 8 d'Etrangers snif (j'attends le cable de dépannage pour le récupérer, donc...un peu de patience :p)  
**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A priori, il reste 2 chapitres, et si vous e avez envie, je ferais un épilogue dans le futur, j'ai quelques idées ;)**

 **Je sais que vous n'avez pas spécialement beaucoup de temps pendant les vacances, mais pensez à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre ;)**

 **A bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent cette fic, et merci aux guests! (Merci à Lu pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre!)**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre!**

* * *

Clarke arriva au lycée avec un peu d'avance. Elle venait de récupérer les clés qu'elle avait fait reproduire pour pénétrer dans l'arche, et le doux métal cliquetait doucement dans sa poche.

Elle demanda à un lycéen où se trouvait la classe du professeur Blake, et se posta devant sa porte, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Non pas qu'elle puisse en douter, mais Bellamy dégageait une assurance et une maîtrise de lui irrévocable. Il était sans doute aussi charismatique dans la vie que devant ses élèves, mais de le voir en action le rendait encore plus attractif à ses yeux.

Ses pensées dérivant sur sa propre adolescence, elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait adoré l'histoire si elle avait eu un professeur tel que lui.

Et ce n'était pas les petites adolescentes enamourées qu'elle voyait papillonner des yeux qui pourraient la contredire…

Elle continua de le contempler tandis que la sonnerie retentissait et que les élèves sortaient de la classe avec effervescence. Une dernière lycéenne prenait encore le temps de l'accaparer lorsqu'il releva les yeux et l'aperçut enfin. Un sourire s'accrocha à ses lèvres et il lui fit signe d'entrer, alors que l'adolescente se retourna vers Clarke, visiblement troublée.

"On en reparle ce soir à la réunion Elise" lui dit-il sans plus lui accorder un regard, bien trop accaparé par la jolie blonde qui l'attendait au fond de la classe.

"Salut toi!" lui dit-il en s'approchant, forcé de constater qu'il devait lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser sur les lèvres. C'était fou comme ça lui paraissait naturel, comme une habitude, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, même si ça résonnait à ses oreilles comme un vulgaire cliché.

A son grand étonnement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser contre sa joue.

"Tu es sexy en prof" lui avoua-t-elle avec une moue amusée, avant de tourner les talons. "Tu viens?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il était resté sur place, trop occupé à assimiler ses paroles.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et la suivit. Décidément, Clarke Griffin était pleine de surprise, et c'était loin de lui déplaire…

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" demanda-t-il en observant les clés sorties de sa poche.

Clarke engloutit la dernière bouchée de son steak avant de lui adresser un petit sourire en coin.

"Notre moyen d'entrer à l'Arche" annonça-t-elle d'un air triomphant.

"Tu les as volé?" s'écria Bellamy alors qu'un groupe d'élèves tournaient leurs regards vers eux.

"Non, copié" lui répondit-elle tout bas.

"On dirait que tu es une femme pleine de ressource" lui dit-il avec un petit air narquois, sans cacher son admiration.

Clarke se mit alors à rire d'un petit rire cristallin qu'il adorait déjà, et il réalisa qu'elle avait déjà pris beaucoup de place dans sa vie. Dans son coeur. Et il n'en ressentait étrangement aucune crainte…

"J'irais demain soir" reprit-elle sérieusement.

"Ce n'est pas risqué d'y aller la nuit? J'ai déjà expérimenté la chose et ça ne s'est pas franchement bien fini" lui rappela-t-il. "Au final on devrait peut être y aller en plein jour"

"Pas la nuit, le soir. A 20h, il n'y a encore qu'un gardien de nuit, et peu de personnes à l'interieur. J'y suis allée plusieurs fois pour rejoindre Finn. C'est vraiment tranquille."

ça lui paraissait presque bizarre de parler de Finn. Comme de parler d'un ex à son petit ami, alors que Bellamy n'était _pas_ son petit ami.

"Et _On_ ne va nul part. J'irais seule Bell. Je connais parfaitement les lieux, et si je me fais prendre, je m'en sortirais mieux que si tu es là."

"Hors de question! C'est non négociable. Je ne te laisserais _jamais_ y aller seule. Tu crois sérieusement que tu es en sécurité là bas? Oublie que ce sont tes amis. Tu n'en as pas là bas. Et la pire chose qui puisse t'attendre, ce n'est pas la prison Clarke. Ils peuvent physiquement s'en prendre à toi, ils savent qu'ils risquent gros!"

"Ne dramatise pas tout! Oui, je suis convaincue qu'ils ne vont pas s'en prendre moi! Dans la boite, sérieusement? C'est pas une secte! Je ne pense pas que ta présence soit une bonne idée. Vraiment." se plaint-elle.

"Je me fiche de ce que tu penses. C'est non. C'est toi et moi, ou rien. Compris?" s'énerva-t-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.

Clarke soupira bruyamment. "Ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton! Et ce n'est pas non plus la peine de t'inquiéter pour moi! mais c'est bon, j'ai pigé l'idée." concéda-t-elle, elle aussi passablement énervée.

"Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Quand?" ajouta-t-il avec une impatience qui redonna le sourire à Clarke.

"Demain soir? Passe me prendre vers 20h ok?"

Bellamy la regarda de haut avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Encore faudrait-il que je sache où tu habites princesse"

"Ohh" lui dit-elle en rougissant. Elle avait écarté de son esprit le fait qu'il n'était jamais venu chez elle. "Je te l'envoie par texto" lui dit-elle en finissant son dessert.

"Ok. Promets moi de ne rien faire de stupide sans m'en parler d'accord?" se méfia-t-il.

"Promis." lui sourit-elle alors qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne. Le contact de sa peau la faisait toujours tressaillir, et une vague de chaleur s'empara de tout son corps, malgré le lieu incongru dans lequel ils étaient, malgré la situation délicate, malgré tout ce qui pouvait les séparer.

"Je dois retourner bosser" lui dit-il à contre coeur. "On se voit demain"

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, sans se méfier des qu'en dira-t-on, et savoura le goût de ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant…

* * *

Clarke était dans la salle de bain lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Elle se précipita vers la porte avec le sourire.

"Tu es en avance…" mais sa phase mourut contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle découvrit Raven.

"Cache ton extrême joie de me voir Clarkey" plaisanta-t-elle. "On dirait que je ne suis pas la personne que tu attendais" ajouta-t-elle avec un faux air vexé.

Clarke lui sourit. "Désolée. Tu es moins sexy que mon invité, mais je t'accorde les 15 minutes qu'il me reste avant son arrivée." ironisa-t-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

"J'ai l'impression de ne plus te croiser en ce moment" lui dit-elle dans une longue plainte.

"J'ai pas mal de boulot" lui répondit Clarke en éludant le sujet.

"Boulot hein? A d'autres. Tu as l'air...différente. Et à mon avis, ton don juan n'y est pas tout à fait innocent. C'est sérieux entre vous?"

Clarke roula des yeux mais ne pu retenir un léger rougisement.

"Je...c'est...un peu compliqué mais je l'aime bien. Beaucoup...vraiment beaucoup…"lui confia-t-elle en s'empourprant de plus belle.

"Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi tu sais…"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'inquiète? D'accord je suis fraichement divorcée, mais je n'ai pas choisi de le rencontrer maintenant, ça s'est présenté et je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis pas emotionnellement vulnérable! On ne choisit pas le moment où on va tomber amoureuse "

Clarke stoppa au son de ses propres mots et se mit la main sur la bouche, choquée par ses paroles.

"Amoureuse?" insista Raven.

"Je...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…" commença Clarke en se mettant la main sur les yeux. "Merde…"

"Oui merde! Clarke tu ne le connais que depuis quoi? 3 semaines? C'est pire qu'un coup de foudre à ce niveau là."

"Pas un coup de foudre non. Peut être un coup de coeur? Rav', j'suis dans la merde. Je ne comptais pas...avoir ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça… Et si je me trompais sur lui? Peut être que je suis la seule à imaginer qu'entre nous c'est différent, fort…"

"Ok, calme toi, de toute façon, ça m'a l'air un peu tard pour faire marche arrière. Essaie de prendre un peu de recul, et laisse le temps au temps comme on dit. Ne brusque pas les choses et voit comment ça évolue. Mais essaie aussi de ne pas trop t'impliquer chérie…"

"Tu l'as dis, c'est un peu tard…" murmura Clarke. "Je suis en train de tomber amoureuse" ajouta-t-elle d'une voix blanche lorsqu'elle entendit un coup sec à la porte.

Elle sursauta et jeta un coup d'oeil alarmé à Raven avant d'ouvrir la porte.

La panique qu'elle ressentait se dissipa instantannement devant le sourire qu'il lui offrit, et la sérénité refit surface lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Elle était foutue. Elle savait qu'il était un homme à femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas réfréner ses sentiments.

Elle se détendit contre ses lèvres lorsque Raven s'éclaircit bruyemment la voix.

"Hum...entre Bell. Raven est passée me dire bonjour."

"Bonjour Raven" lui dit-il, son regard oscillant de l'une à l'autre, un peu surprit, tout en gardant son flegme.

"Salut Bellamy. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, Wick m'attend. Prends soin de toi Clarkey" lui dit-elle en déposant un baiser rapide contre sa joue. "Et toi aussi prend soin d'elle" ajouta-t-elle en direction de Bellamy, l'intensité de son regard variant entre l'avertissement et l'amusement.

Il lui sourit, le genre de sourire confiant dont il était passé maître et son regard se porta sur Clarke tandis qu'il lui répondait "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'y veillerais"

Leurs regards restèrent soudés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues secondes après que Raven ait refermé la porte.

"On y va?" demanda Clarke en brisant le silence.

"Je te suis Princesse" lui dit-il avec un sourire teinté de confiance.

* * *

"Alors dis moi, quel est le plan?" lui demanda-t-il en conduisant, la nervosité refaisant peu à peu surface.

" On laisse agir mon charme naturel?" répondit-elle sans vraiment plaisanter.

Il lui lança un regard amusé en se détendant légèrement. "C'est à dire?"

"La receptionniste finit à 19h, donc déjà, elle ne sera pas à l'entrée. Au lieu de ça, on va tomber sur le gardien, Mike, que je connais. Je l'occupe pendant que tu rentres. Il y a les WC environ 10m à gauche après l'entrée. Tu m'y attends, et on ira jusqu'au bureau de Thelonius."

"Et s'il y est?" s'inquiéta Bellamy.

"Non. Le mardi soir, c'est son soir de golf. C'est le seul soir de la semaine où il quitte son bureau avant 19h" lui répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle avait pensé à tout, et il espérait bien que ça suffirait. Si ce n'etait pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, au moins pour rester en vie, songea-t-il en serrant la machoire. C'était une chose de risquer sa propre vie, c'en était une autre de mettre celle de Clarke en danger. Le genre de chose qu"il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Pour n'imprte quelle personne d'ailleurs, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Peut être était-il un peu plus anxieux quand ça la concernait _elle_ s'avoua-t-il en la dévisageant de façon insistante.

"Tu es prêt?" demanda-t-elle en le sortant de ses pensées.

"Pas le choix" lui dit-il en se reconcentrant.

Il se gara suffisamment loin de l'entrée pour que sa voiture ne soit pas repérée. Ils étaient tous 2 en tenues sombres pour éviter les regards et il se planqua aisément derrière le côté gauche du bâtiment, un peu nerveux de laisser Clarke prendre les rênes.

Il la voyait rire et papillonner devant le gardien, avant qu'ils s'éloignent légèrement dans sa direction opposée .Il respira profondément pour se donner le courage d'oublier sa précédente tentative d'effraction, et fonça vers l'entrée sans se retourner, ni même réfléchir davantage. Il mit rapidement la clé que Clarke lui avait confié dans l'imposante serrure et entra sans peine alors que Clarke accaparait toujours le gardien.

Il se dirigea comme convenu vers les toilettes, et y attendit patiemment la jolie blonde.

* * *

"Bon, assez discuté Mike, il est déjà tard et je ne veux pas te distraire pendant le boulot!" plaisanta-t-elle allègrement.

"Tu viens voir qui ce soir? ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu"

"Oui je sais, je n'ai plus de mari à qui rendre visite…"

"Ohh non...je...excuse moi..c'est pas ce que je voulais d…"

"Pas besoin d'excuse, ça ne m'embête pas le moins du monde. Je viens voir Wells." lui répondit-elle sur un ton plus léger que ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Wells. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il devait forcemment être là…

"Ok, repasse me voir en partant Clarke"

"D'accord. A tout à l'heure Mike" lui dit-elle en s'éloignant, un peu gênée de s'être jouée de lui…

Elle retrouva Bellamy dans les toilettes, et, après avoir examiné les alentours, ils se précipitèrent vers le bureau de Thelonius.

"Je n'ai pas pu déterminer laquelle de ces 3 clés ouvrait le bureau" lui dit-elle en essayant la 1ère, alors qu'il s'appliquait à faire le guêt.

Par malchance, c'était la 3ème qui leur permit l'accès à la pièce tant désirée. Ils s'y engouffrèrent le coeur battant.

Clarke essaya de respirer calmement, et surtout, d'éviter que ses mains ne tremblent quand elle se posta devant l'ordinateur.

Etrangement, ils n'eurent pas besoin de mot de passe pour y entrer.

Après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, ils découvrirent le dossier _Projet Exodus_ et le coeur de Clarke se remit à battre la chamade.

"Donne moi la clé USB" lui chuchota-t-elle en entrant dans le dossier. "Merde, il faut un mot de passe."

Ce n'était pas un problème en soi, puisqu'elle répéta la combine de Monty qu'elle avait déjà utilisé chez les Jaha. Le principal problème était la perte de temps que cela engendrait.

La multitude de codes se mit à défiler à l'écran pendant que Clarke piannotait nerveusement des doigts à côté du clavier. Bingo! Le code s'afficha, en même temps qu'un sourire sur leurs lèvres à tous les 2.

Elle débuta par copier le fichier sur la clé USB, avant de l'ouvrir, mais ils entendirent instantanément le bruit d'une alarme, et se regardèrent, ahuris.

Bellamy bondit sur ses pieds pour jeter un oeil dans le couloir, qui restait silencieux.

"Le fichier devait être munis d'un système anti intrusion qu'on a déclenché en l'ouvrant" pesta-t-il en continuant de faire le guet à la porte.

"Il nous faut encore 120 secondes de copie Bell…" murmura Clarke en lisant le contenu du fichier.

"Je ne suis pas sure qu'on les ai Clarke" lui dit-il d'un air déçu.

Clarke ne répondit pas, trop absorbée qu'elle était dans sa lecture. S'ils ne pouvaient repartir avec ce dossier, au moins voulait-elle en apprendre un maximum.

Ils entendirent des pas précipités se rapprocher, et Bellamy referma la porte du bureau.

"On n'a plus le temps, il faut qu'on parte" lui dit-il d'une voix ferme en analysant la pièce.

Trop tard pour repartir par la porte, ils ne pourraient pas éviter les gardes qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Il saisit un tabouret et n'y réfléchit pas à 2 fois. Il le souleva et brisa la petite ouverture qui servait de fenêtre au bureau. L'espace était suffisant pour qu'ils s'y faufilent.

Le bruit fit à peine sursauter Clarke, incapable de se déconcentrer d'Exodus.

"70 secondes" implora-t-elle.

"Pas le temps Clarke, viens!" lui dit-il en sortant par la fenêtre qui se trouvait en hauteur. "Putain Clarke, bouge toi!" s'ecria-t-il alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

"50 secondes" se contenta-t-elle de répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, pour laisser surgir...son ex mari.

Ils s'observèrent un instant en chien de faïence, la totale incrédulité de Finn s'affichant clairement sur ses traits, lorsque son regard traversa la pièce pour en arriver à Bellamy.

Un éclair de lucidité transperça ses yeux et il reprit contenance.

"40 secondes" murmura Clarke en lançant un regard désespéré à Finn.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous Clarke!"

Le bruit des pas leur indiqua que les gardes étaient quasiment derrière la porte et Finn sursauta au son de la voix de Bellamy. "Clarke! Sors d'ici!"

Finn se tourna vers la porte, puis vers Clarke avant d'enfin se diriger vers elle. "Fiche le camp d'ici Clarke", lui dit-il en la tirant sans ménagement. "Tu as interet à tout m'expliquer!" la menaça-t-il en l'aidant à grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Finn la regarda s'enfuir, puis saisit la clé USB qui avait terminé son travail.

Il sortit du bureau en silence, et croisa le gardien de nuit "Où sont les intrus?" lui demanda-t-il tandis que plusieurs personnes le suivaient.

"Ils ont prit la direction de l'ascenseur" leur expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Maintenant, il voulait des réponses. Il glissa la clé USB dans sa poche et récupéra sa sacoche dans son bureau, avant de sortir aussi nonchalamment qu'il le pouvait...

* * *

 **Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Que va faire Finn, qui est le méchant de l'histoire?  
**

 **Des idées?**

 **Laissez moi votre avis ;)**

 **Pour l'epilogue, je l'ai en tête, mais j'aimerais bien un petit peu de motivation de votre part pour l'écrire. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ecrire prend beaaaaucoup de temps, et que les seules rémunérations des auteurs, sont les reviews!**

 **Prochain chapitre = le dénouement ;)**

 **Bisous à tous!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayest, dernier chapitre snif, j'espère qu'il répondra à toutes vos attentes, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

 **ps: le site a eu quelques soucis hier et aujourd'hui, je n'ai oas pu poster avant ;)**

* * *

Clarke suivait Bellamy d'un pas précipité jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse d'avoir été à 2 doigts de récupérer les preuves. Furieuse de s'être faire surprendre par Finn. Furieuse de ce qu'elle avait pu lire. FU-RIEU-SE!

"Tu saignes!" s'alarma-t-elle en posant la main sur l'avant bras de Bellamy, qui conduisait rapidement.

"On s'en occupera plus tard. Est ce que tu lui fais confiance?"

"Il nous a laissé partir…"

Bellamy ferma les yeux, en proie aux doutes les plus sombres.

"Bell! Concentre toi sur ta conduite s'il te plait!" lui dit-elle alors qu'il dérivait sur la voie d'à côté. "Où est-ce que tu vas? Mon appart n'est pas par là"

"On passe chez moi, j'ai oublié mon portable. Ensuite...ensuite...j'en sais foutre rien! Si Finn nous dénonce, on risque gros. Si le gardien connecte ton entrée avec l'intrusion, c'est toi qui est mal. Il faut qu'on prenne le temps d'y réfléchir posément. Dans tous les cas, on reste à 2, ok?"

"On va aller voir Raven. Je ne vois pas vers qui me tourner à part elle. Elle est flic, elle pourra forcément nous aider, non?"

"Ok. On va faire ça" essaya-t-il de la calmer, sentant monter en elle une vague de panique.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à son appartement et il lui demanda d'attendre dans la voiture. Il monta les marches 4 à 4, encore en proie à la montée d'adrénaline qui refusait obstinément de se dissiper. Non seulement ils n'étaient parvenus à rien, mais en plus Finn les avaient découvert. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment arranger leur situation, comment la protéger, et ça le rendait malade…

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure de l'appartement, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle tournait dans le vide. Pris d'une soudaine appréhension, il se plaqua contre le mur du couloir et se concentra sur sa respiration. Inspirer Expirer Inspirer Expirer.

Il entra violemment dans l'appartement, qui était dévasté, tout comme lui et avança précautionneusement vers sa chambre en occultant les différentes parties du séjour où gisaient ses effets personnels et sentimentaux…

Il avait parlé de son portable à Clarke, mais il voulait aussi et surtout, récupérer son arme, qu'il n'avait pas osé prendre ce soir, mais qui, il en était convaincu, pouvait bien lui être utile à présent.

Il ressortit rapidement sans un regard en arrière, pour rejoindre Clarke et partir au plus vite.

* * *

"Wells?" s'étonna Clarke en sortant de la voiture. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?" lui demanda-t-elle saisit d'un léger frisson.

"Je pourrais te retourner la question Clarke. A quoi tu joues?"

La réalité la frappa alors de plein fouet et une peur obscure s'empara d'elle.

"Tu étais au courant" murmura-t-elle en reculant vers la voiture.

"Clarke, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Calme toi et viens avec moi, on va aller chez mon père et on va s'expliquer" lui dit-il calmement.

"Comme avec mon père?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Wells détourna le regard, l'air faussement blessé, et lui attrapa le poignet. "Tu divagues, maintenant ça suffit. Tu viens avec moi Clarke."

"Lache moi!" hurla-t-elle en essayant de se débattre, sans succès, la poigne du jeune homme étant nettement supérieur à elle.

Il la retourna sans lâcher son poignet et la souleva de terre.

"C'est dans ton intérêt comme dans le mien Clarke. Quelle idée d'aller batifoler avec un hors la loi, sérieusement. Tu mérites bien mieux que ça…" lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille.

"Mieux? Comme toi par exemple? Bellamy n'a rien à voir avec toi! Le criminel, ce n'est pas lui!" s'écria-t-elle en écrasant son pied, le faisant hurler.

Wells sortit son arme de sa poche et Clarke en resta tétanisée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui elle avait partagé tant de joies, de bons moments…

"Tu ne te rend pas compte des implications, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire! Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Clarke. Crois moi, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je veux. Coopère et tout ira pour le mieux."

Clarke se mit à rire compulsivement tout en sentant les larmes de désespoir s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Tout se passa alors en une fraction de seconde. Le pistolet de Bellamy s'abattit brusquement contre la tempe de Wells, et il s'écroula sous la force de l'impact. Bellamy saisit alors le bras de Clarke et la poussa vers l'intérieur de sa voiture.

En état de choc, elle se laissa conduire sans prononcer un seul mot, sanglotant tout bas tandis que Bellamy lui caressait gentiment le genou pour essayer de la calmer.

Il s'arrêta après une dizaine de minutes de route et sortit de la voiture.

Clarke sortit de sa torpeur le coeur battant. "Où est-ce que tu vas?" lui demanda-t-elle apeurée.

"Viens" lui ordonna-t-il en ouvrant sa portière. "Il y a un distributeur. Il faut qu'on sorte un peu d'argent, histoire de...voir venir" hésita-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Le téléphone de la jeune fille se mit à vibrer et elle sursauta avant de lire le nom qui s'affichait. Finn. Elle hésita avant de décrocher, tout en croisant le regard de Bellamy,puis se détourna pour répondre.

"Bon sang où est ce que tu es Clarke? Je suis passée à ton appartement, tu n'y étais pas! Tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie!"

"Je...c'est compliqué...je...je…" Clarke avait du mal à enchaîner 2 mots à la suite, complètement perdue.

Finn soupira "Calme toi cher...Clarke" se reprit-il brusquement. "Dis moi déjà si tu es en sécurité, d'accord? Je m'inquiète pour toi."

"J'ai croisé Wells, Finn. Près de chez Bellamy, il...il voulait que je le suive...il a sortit une arme…"

Bellamy, qui avait sortit une liasse de billets du distributeur, se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa le bas du dos, pour la réconforter.

"Wells? Dis moi où tu es Clarke, je viens immédiatement te chercher!"

"Non. On va s'éloigner pour cette nuit histoire de réfléchir" lui répondit-elle en cherchant l'approbation dans les yeux de Bellamy.

"J'ai récupéré la clé USB…" lui avoua son ex mari tout bas. "Tu as confiance en moi Clarke?"

"Tu sais que oui Finn…" lui avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

"Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi n'est-ce pas?"

"S'il y a une chose dont je suis sure te concernant, c'est bien ça" lui répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, en s'éloignant de Bellamy.

"Je vais voir Raven?" lui demanda-t-il dans une lassitude absolue.

Après 4 ans de mariage, elle pouvait imaginer son visage épuisé sans avoir besoin de le voir, et sourit malgré elle aux souvenirs du passé.

"Tu l'as ouverte?"

"La clé? Oui… J'ai encore du mal à y croire…"

"Oui...pour Raven. Oui, va la voir, s'il te plait."

"Aucun soucis Clarke. J'aimerai pouvoir être avec toi. Te protéger. J'aimerai...pouvoir revenir en arrière" lui chuchota-t-il.

"Ce qui est fait est fait Finn…"

"Tu ne me pardonneras jamais n'est ce pas…"

"Je t'ai déjà pardonné tu sais… mais on ne pourra jamais revenir en arrière. C'est...mieux comme ça…"

"ça j'en doute mais...si tu le dis…" conclut-il d'une voix mélancolique.

"Il faut que j'y aille Finn. Je compte sur toi. Je te recontacte dès que je peux."

"Ok. Prends soin de toi Clarke…"

"Toi aussi…" lui dit-elle en raccrochant.

En dépit des apparences, cette conversation l'avait réconforté, elle se sentait revigorée.

Une fois le retrait de billets effectué, elle se tourna vers Bellamy, les yeux remplies de questions.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"On va trouver une chambre d'hôtel en dehors de la ville. Mais avant, on jette nos portables, et on change de voiture." lui dit-il tout à fait sérieusement.

Clarke ne put retenir un sourire.

"Tu te crois vraiment dans un film Bell! Tu penses que nos portables sont piégés? Ou qu'il peuvent s'auto détruire?" rit-elle sincèrement.

Bellamy roula des yeux. "On n'est jamais trop prudent"

"Et ça inclut de changer de voiture. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre?"

"Disons que j'ai appris quelques tours de passe passe dans ma jeunesse" lui répondit-il, mystérieux.

Et 20 minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au volant d'une petite fiat.

"T'es pas croyable quand même. Prof, barman, enquêteur, voleur de voiture, qu'est ce que tu n'es pas Bellamy Blake?"

"Crois moi ou pas, je me passerais bien de tout ça princesse…"

* * *

"Est ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu as lu?" demanda Bellamy, livide.

Clarke ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel.

"Tu avais raison" commença-t-elle d'une voix faible. "Exodus. En gros, le projet était de développer un traitement universel contre le cancer. Un seul médicament qui traiterait toutes les formes existantes de cancer. Sur le papier, c'était miraculeux. Dans la pratique, un peu moins. Ils devaient commercialiser le médicament après la phase d'essai clinique. Mais contrairement aux essais chez les animaux, ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien chez l'homme. Après un essai réalisé sur 10 patients, 2 sont passés très rapidement en phase de rémission totale mais... les 8 autres sont décédés plus rapidement que leur diagnostic ne le supposait."

"Est ce que ma mère..."

"Non. C'était un an avant sa mort. Ils ont repensé la molécule, refusant d'abandonner le projet. Le nouvel essai clinique qui comportait à nouveau 10 patients ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Au 1er abord. 6 patients ont été déclarés en rémission. Chez les 4 autres, rien n'avait été modifié. Seulement, dans les mois qui ont suivis, sur les 6 patients, 4 ont développé un nouveau cancer fulminant et sont décédés dans l'année."

"Mais il n'ont pas arrêté n'est ce pas? Avec toutes les lois et les précautions, comment ça a pu être possible?"

"Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que représente le lobbying pharmaceutique! Ce médicament ne pèse pas des millions, mais des milliards! C'est la poule aux oeufs d'or! Ils n'ont publiés que les 1ers résultats et l'étude est sortie à plus grande échelle. 100 patients se sont portés volontaires. Dont ta mère...Et d'après ce que j'ai comprit, il sera commercialisé dans les prochains mois"

Bellamy s'écroula sur le lit, le bras sur la figure. "Donc j'imagine que nos vies ne pèsent pas grand chose dans la balance..."

"En effet...Mon père est mentionné dans le projet initial. Et dans les problèmes rencontrés. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en lire plus..." lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Son regard dériva vers son bras et elle sursauta. Elle avait oublié sa blessure, et elle découvrit sa chemise, maculée de sang.

"Assieds-toi et laisse moi regarder ton bras" lui demanda-elle doucement.

"Ce n'est rien Clarke, laisse tomber..."

"Montre moi" insista-t-elle. "Merde. C'est plutôt profond"

"Je sais, C'est un bout de verre de la fenêtre de Jaha qui m'a entaillé quand je suis sorti."

"Ok. ça continue de saigner Bell! Tu aurais du me montrer ça bien plus tôt!"

"Et alors quoi? Tu n'es pas médecin que je sache!" ironisa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Je vais sortir chercher ce qu'il me faut pour te soigner. Ma mère est médecin, je baigne là dedans depuis que je suis toute petite!"

"En pleine nuit?" s'alarma-t-il.

"On est à la périphérie de la ville, c'est pas très compliqué de trouver un drugstore d'ouvert. J'en profiterais pour acheter un téléphone, que je puisse contacter Raven, savoir si Finn lui a donné la clé..."

"Tu as confiance en lui?"

"Oui. Je refuse de croire que j'ai pu me tromper sur son compte en plus de Wells..." lui dit-elle tristement en évitant son regard.

"Pourquoi vous avez divorcé?" lui répliqua-t-il sans pouvoir contrôler sa curiosité, ou plutôt son intérêt grandissant envers elle. "Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à mon indiscrétion" ajouta-t-il devant son hésitation manifeste.

"Non c'est bon." lui répondit-elle en se levant. "J'ai demandé le divorce parce qu'il...m'a trompé" lacha-t-elle dans un souffle."Je reviens vite" conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte, sans lui avoir accordé un seul regard.

"Attends Clarke. Fais attention à toi d'accord? Et fais vite."

Elle hocha la tête et sortit en trombe de la chambre d'hôtel.

* * *

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?" lui demanda-t-il en se reculant craintivement contre le mur.

"Bell. C'est bien trop profond, ça ne cicatrisera jamais si je ne te fais pas quelques points." lui répondit-elle patiemment, refoulant l'envie de rire.

"Jamais! Va au diable Princesse!"

"Arrête de faire ta chochotte! Sois un homme!" plaisanta-t-elle en le voyant blêmir.

"Me faire recoudre par une avocate? Tu plaisantes, je ne suis pas suicidaire!"

"J'ai déjà fait ça plein de fois. En fait une fois. Mais c'est comme le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas. Aller viens ici, ne fais pas l'enfant. Fais moi confiance!" l'implora-t-elle.

"Je te jure que tu me le paieras Clarke" maugréa-t-il en s'exécutant, les mains tremblantes.

Elle ne se rendit compte de leur proximité que lorsqu'il posa sa main libre sur sa hanche, et elle tressauta légèrement tandis qu'elle finissait les points.

"Aïe!"

"Si tu arrêtais de me déconcentrer aussi" pesta-t-elle en inspirant profondément.

"Quoi, j'essaie tant bien que mal de me distraire de la douleur." essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais au vu de sa pâleur, Clarke n'était pas dupe.

"C'est bon j'ai fini" lui dit-elle sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui. La plaie se trouvant sur son épaule, elle s'était résolue à se positionner entre ses jambes, bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait été de lui depuis leur rencontre. Elle sentit les battements de son coeur se précipiter dans sa poitrine en sentant ses mains se poser sur elle et remonter lentement, langoureusement, de ses hanches vers sa poitrine, sans qu'il ne la lâche du regard.

L'adrénaline de la soirée ayant eu raison d'elle, elle sentit un frisson électrique la traverser tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle s'attarda contre sa bouche et il poussa un léger gémissement quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui laisser un accès total.

Au début, ils s'embrassèrent lentement, patiemment, mais bien vite la passion les submergea peu à peu, inexorablement, au fur à mesure qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Bellamy l'attira soudainement à lui et elle se retrouva sur lui. Elle détacha ses lèvres à regret, leur laissant à tous les 2 le soin d'enfin respirer mais de façon saccadée. Elle le regarda un moment avant de passer son t-shirt par dessus la tête, se laissant vêtue seulement de son soutien gorge noir en dentelle.

"Tu me tues Princesse" laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix étranglée en traçant des yeux son corps entier, avant de s'emparer de son cou pour y laisser les marques qu'elle aurait sans doute du mal à dissimuler le lendemain, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle se contenta de sourire au doux surnom qui était devenu une habitude et pencha la tête en arrière comme pour l'encourager.

Il bascula son poids sur ses coudes et les fit basculer, afin de se trouver cette fois-ci sur elle, pour mieux pouvoir la dévorer de baiser, la faisant gémir bruyamment.

La respiration haletante, il l'aida à se débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements, puis il prit le temps de la contempler, au point de la faire rougir. "Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi depuis cette fameuse soirée au bar" lui dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et l'attira vers sa bouche tout en le déshabillant à son tour. "Alors montre moi" lui répondit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse, alors qu'il trouvait son chemin vers elle, _en elle_...

* * *

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils essayaient de reprendre une respiration cohérente après la frénésie qui les avait saisi. Bellamy caressa doucement ses boucles blondes et l'embrassa sur le front. Malgré toute la tempête qu'ils avaient traversé, il savoura ce moment de paix absolue qu'il avait rarement ressentit. Être là, cette nuit, dans ses bras, était la seule chose qui comptait à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas perdre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et surtout, ne pas la laisser repartir cette fois…

"Après que tout ça soit...terminé, est ce que tu accepterais que je t'invite pour un resto?" lui demanda-t-il un peu angoissé.

Clarke sourit contre son cou avant de lui répondre. "Genre un rdv _rdv_?"

"Genre un rdv _rdv_ oui" rit-il en la tirant un peu plus près de lui.

"Oui. Bien sur que oui" lui répondit-elle en redressant la tête avant de plonger son regard bleu azur dans le sien. Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils sombrèrent très vite dans un sommeil assez agité.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression de suffoquer.

"Hey...tout va bien Princesse" la rassura Bellamy en la serrant contre lui.

Clarke se releva. "Il faut que j'essaie de joindre Raven" lui dit-elle les yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

"Il est 5h du mat' Clarke, tu devrais plutôt dormir encore un peu. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour le moment…"

"Je suis incapable de me rendormir" lui avoua-t-elle en saisissant le portable qu'elle avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Elle composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle connaissait par coeur, et ferma les yeux avec appréhension en enclenchant le haut parleur.

"Allo?" entendit-elle d'un ton sec.

"Rav'?" lui demanda-t-elle stupidement, étonnée de ne pas entendre une voix ensommeillée.

"Putain Clarke! Où est ce que tu es? On s'est fait un sang d'encre, tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone!"

"On les a jeté, Bellamy avait peur qu'on se fasse repérer" lui répondit-elle avec exaspération, tout en lui décochant un air assassin alors qu'il roulait des yeux. "Et comment ça _on_?"

"Ton petit ami se prend pour James Bond ou quoi?" essaya-t-elle de plaisanter, mais Clarke la sentait extrêmement fatiguée. "Je suis avec Finn, on est au poste."

Clarke croisa les yeux de Bellamy et y lut le même soulagement qu'il pouvait lire dans ses propres yeux.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

"J'envoie une voiture de patrouille vous chercher. On a besoin de vous au poste. On réunit tout ce qu'on peut avant la perquisition chez les Jaha et on va avoir besoin de votre témoignage."

Elle s'écroula un peu plus dans les bras de Bellamy tout en lui donnant l'adresse de l'hotel.

"C'est fini n'est ce pas…" constata-t-elle en raccrochant.

"C'est fini." la rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Après plusieurs heures au poste de police, et 2 patrouilles envoyées chez les Jaha et à l'Arche, ils purent rentrer chez eux et enfin trouver la paix qu'ils cherchaient tant tous les 2…

2 jours plus tard, ils se retrouvaient, un peu nerveux, au restaurant pour leur 1er vrai RDV. Le premier d'une longue série...

* * *

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur la fin!  
**

 **Je n'ai pas trop développé la toute fin parce que l'épilogue va bientôt arriver.**

 **Pour une fois je n'ai pas voulu faire de Finn le méchant, et vous surprendre avec Wells!**

 **Bisous à tous ;)**


	10. Epilogue

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Voci l'épilogue, et honnêtement, ça m'a vraiment éclaté de l'écrire!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Clarke faisait les 100 pas dans le salon, s'épuisant sans doute pour rien.

Elle décrocha son portable pour la 3ème fois depuis moins une heure, et chercha dans ses favoris le numéro qu'elle connaissait pourtant par coeur. Elle appuya sur "Bell" et laissa sonner le téléphone sans résultat. Comme les 2 fois précédentes.

Elle attendit patiemment la messagerie et laissa le 3ème message, passablement énervée.

"Putain, je te jure que si tu ne m'as pas rejoint d'ici une demi heure, je t'arrache les yeux! Je pars là, retrouve moi là bas!"

Elle raccrocha brutalement et posa le front contre la porte d'entrée. Elle inspira longuement et profondément. Au lieu de s'énerver davantage, ou pire, de paniquer, elle décida de se remémorer les souvenirs du passé, histoire de se détendre un peu.

 _3 ans auparavant_

 _C'était la semaine du procès. ça faisait 2 nuits qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'oeil, 2 nuits que Bellamy restait éveillé avec elle, passant ses nuits à la bercer, à la rassurer dans son appartement_. _A vrai dire, ça faisait bien plus que ça qu'ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble. 4 mois. Déjà 4 mois depuis l'arrestation de Wells, Thelonius et des principaux dirigeants de l'Arche. Elle se tourna lentement vers son réveil. 6h._

" _Ok. On se lève si tu veux" lui dit calmement Bellamy, malgré son air épuisé._

" _Je suis désolée"_

" _Tu n'as pas à l'être" lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. "On va traverser ça ensemble"_

 _C'était aussi difficile pour lui que ça l'était pour elle, elle en était consciente. Mais aujourd'hui, l'Arche comparaissait pour le meurtre de Jake, et pour elle, c'était au delà de ses forces._

 _Bellamy l'escorta en dehors du tribunal lorsqu'elle s'évanouit au beau milieu du procès. Il était là lorsqu'elle passa sa nuit à trembler sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Il était encore là à la fin du procès quand les accusés furent emmenés en prison._

 _Elle ne voyait plus son existence sans lui, et pourtant, ils avaient sans doute traversé le pire de ce que la vie pouvait leur apporter, en tout cas l'espérait-elle._

" _Hey Princesse, un sou pour tes pensées…" plaisanta-t-il en la raccompagnant chez elle._

" _Je me rendais juste compte à quel point j'étais chanceuse de t'avoir dans ma vie" soupira-t-elle en l'attrapant par la chemise._

" _Montre moi à quel point tu es chanceuse" la défia-t-il en l'embrassant._

 _Un peu plus tard cette nuit là, blottie contre lui , elle savoura ses caresses avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil._

" _Merde, j'ai laissé ma brosse à dent chez moi" pesta Bellamy le lendemain matin, "Et je vais être en retard au boulot" ajouta-t-il en enfournant une tartine de pain dans sa bouche._

" _Tu devrais peut être la laisser ici définitivement" lui lança-t-elle de façon nonchalante, avant de se rendre compte de l'implication de ses mots. "Je veux dire...enfin..c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…"_

" _Hey, c'est bon Clarke, pas de panique" lui sourit-il. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire, la faisant rougir de plus belle._

 _Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait jamais songé. Ces 4 derniers mois avaient été compliqués. Chaotiques même, et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais sentit autant lui même que lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Il n'avait jamais ressentie une telle complicité, une telle connexion, et même si ça le terrifiait, il n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser ses peurs prendre le dessus sur son coeur._

" _Peut être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Peut être qu'on pourrait tenter le coup" lui dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Après tout, on passe déjà presque toutes nos nuits ensemble. Vivre ensemble ne changera pas grand chose"_

 _Oh si, ça changeait tout, se dit Clarke en respirant difficilement. Mais elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui, et malgré le fiasco total de sa vie sentimentale jusque là, elle ne voulait rien de plus que lui._

" _D'accord" lui sourit-elle, plus confiante que jamais._

" _D'accord" lui répondit-il, lui aussi avec un sourire éclatant._

Clarke secoua la tête et sortit de la maison, non sans avoir pris soin de verrouiller la serrure. Elle descendit précautionneusement les marches du perron, et s'engouffra dans le taxi qui l'attendait. Elle posa la tête sur la vitre arrière de la voiture, et se replongea dans ses pensées, sa respiration haletante créant des trainées de buée sur la vitre en cette froide matinée d'hiver.

 _2 ans et 2 mois auparavant_

" _Où est-ce que tu étais?" lui demanda-t-elle abruptement._

 _Il tiqua sur son ton agressif mais ne laissa rien paraître._

" _Je te l'ai dit Clarke, j'avais rdv avec mon agent" lui répondit-il calmement, sentant la pression augmenter d'un cran._

 _A la fin du procès, il en était naturellement venu à vouloir coucher sur papier ses ressentis sur toute l'histoire, et il s'était mit à écrire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Au point que Clarke l'ait poussé à démarcher les maisons d'édition. Et au bout de quelques semaines, ça avait porté ses fruits… Une maison d'édition lui avait attribué un agent, et ça faisait maintenant plus de 3 semaines qu'il partageait ses journées entre les cours au lycée, et la finalisation de son livre._

" _A 22h? En pleine semaine?"_

 _Il se tourna vers elle, clairement exaspéré cette fois._

 _Poussé par l'épuisement, il lui répondit froidement. "Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a poussé dans cette voie. Si tu ne le voulais pas, il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois"_

" _Je t'ai poussé à publier, pas à passer tes soirées avec elle!" hurla-t-elle sans qu'il ne puisse reconnaître la femme avec qui il vivait depuis presque 10 mois._

 _Il ricana d'un air mauvais. "Alors c'est ça le problème? Ta jalousie? Echo est mon agent, que ça te plaise ou pas. Alors fais-toi une raison!" lui dit-il en claquant la porte de son appartement, tout en prenant la direction des escaliers. Il s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble et donna un violent coup de pied contre l'arbre situé devant le parking. "Fais chier" pesta-t-il en faisant demi tour._

 _Il la trouva en larmes sur le canapé, et s'assit doucement à côté d'elle, avant de lui prendre la main, sans trouver les mots justes cette fois._

" _Je suis désolée" renifla-t-elle sans le regarder._

" _Je ne suis pas lui" lui répondit-il en ayant prit le temps de la réflexion. "Je ne suis pas lui et si tu veux que ça fonctionne entre nous, il va falloir me faire confiance"_

" _Mais j'ai confiance en toi. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance Bell…"_

" _Et bien tu as tort. Regarde toi Clarke! Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, et tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses. Et pour couronner le tout, tu sais bien que je suis fou amoureux de toi…"_

 _Elle se tourna vers lui, ses larmes continuant de se déverser contre ses joues._

" _Non je ne le sais pas. Tu ne me l'a jamais dit" murmura-t-elle d'une voix chancelante._

 _Il détourna son regard comme pour se donner un peu de courage. "Tu sais que je ne suis pas bon à ça. A exprimer mes sentiments. Mais je pensais pourtant que c'était clair" lui dit-il en scellant soudainement ses yeux aux siens. "Je t'aime Clarke, il n'y a personne d'autre. Que toi…"_

Elle se redressa brusquement sur son siège. Repenser à leur 1ère vraie dispute ne contribuait pas à la calmer, pourtant, repenser à son 1er je t'aime l'aidait à faire face à la douleur…

 _16 mois auparavant_

 _Il était presque 21h lorsque Clarke rentra du boulot, éreintée._

 _Bellamy l'attendait avec une bouteille de champagne dans les mains._

" _Waouhh. Voilà qui devrait m'aider à me détendre après cette journée de merde" lui avoua-t-elle en riant._

" _Du champagne, de la bonne compagnie, un évènement à fêter…et c'est la vie rêvée!" lui chuchota-t-il dans le cou entre 2 baisers fougueux._

" _Non! C'est pas vrai?" Elle se mit à sautiller avec frénésie avant de lui sauter au cou._

" _On a la maison?" demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir._

" _Ouep Princesse! Notre proposition est acceptée. On va pouvoir emménager d'ici 2-3 semaines!"_

 _Elle le poussa contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément._

 _Il la repoussa doucement et plongea son regard dans le sien, un peu incertain._

" _Quoi? Quel est le problème?" demanda-t-elle , le connaissant parfaitement._

" _Il n'y a pas vraiment de problème" lui dit-il en inspirant profondément._

" _Alors quoi?" s'inquiéta-t-elle._

 _Il mit un genou à terre sans la lâcher du regard, mais elle se recula scrupuleusement, une main sur la bouche. "Non non non Bell…"_

" _Laisse moi parler idiote" lui dit-il en roulant des yeux, un sourire malicieux venant illuminer ses traits._

 _Il s'éclaircit la voix et se mit à débiter très vite le flot de parole qui s'échappa instinctivement de ses lèvres. "Clarke Griffin" commença-t-il devant sa petite amie tétanisée. "Voudrais-tu ne pas m'épouser pour le restant de tes jours?"_

 _Les traits de Clarke se détendirent instantanément et elle se mit à rire sans se rendre compte qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue._

" _Tu es la femme de ma vie, et je sais très bien que la dernière chose que tu souhaites c'est de te remarier, mais voilà, je voulais que ce soit clair. Je compte passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés, alors autant t'y habituer rapidement" lui dit-il avec tendresse._

 _Clarke essuya la larme de sa joue et se précipita dans ses bras._

" _Je t'aime idiot. Pour toi je serais prête à tout. Et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Je t'aime Bellamy Blake…" répéta-t-elle les yeux brillants de sincérité._

Clarke ne put empêcher le cri de franchir sa bouche.

"Est ce que ça va Madame? On est arrivé là. Je vais vous aider" lui dit le chauffeur en se précipitant pour l'aider à sortir de son taxi. Plus par peur qu'elle le salisse que par réelle altruisme songea-t-elle en s'extirpant du mieux qu'elle le put. "Vous voulez que je vous amène à l'intérieur?"

"Merci ça ira" lui répondit-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement à la vue de Raven et d'Octavia, qui l'attendait en frottant leurs mains, dans le maigre espoir de les réchauffer.

Elles se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent brièvement contre elles.

"Où est Bell?" lui demanda Octavia d'un air suspicieux.

"Alors, ça, j'aimerais vraiment le savoir!" bougonna Clarke, passablement énervée.

* * *

 _14 Mois auparavant_

" _Je te jure, la fille, que dis-je, l'ado, tenait mon livre alors qu'elle se baladait à moitié nue devant moi, je ne savais pas où regarder tellement j'étais gêné!" lui dit-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire. Il saisit sa bière et en but une gorgée. "ça va Clarke?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Elle se mordilla la lèvre et essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur. "Je veux un bébé Bell"_

 _Il recracha instantanément la gorgée qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé et se mit debout avec précipitation. "Toi, tu sais comment couper court à une conversation" lui dit-il en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère._

 _Il posa sa main sur celles de Clarke, pour calmer sa nervosité._

" _Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y avais jamais pensé" lui répondit-il calmement._

" _Et?"_

" _Et je n'ai jamais envisagé de vie sans enfants. Ces dernières années ont été suffisamment mouvementées pour qu'on ne trouve pas l'occasion d'en parler sérieusement mais...bien sur que oui. Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux qu'un enfant de toi Princesse" lui dit-il en l'attirant vers ses bras._

 _8 mois et 6 jours auparavant_

" _Je...pensais que tu serais heureux. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'en avait pas parlé" lui dit-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de triturer ses doigts._

" _Clarke, s'il te plait. Ne te méprends pas. Je suis fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec toi. C'est juste que là ça devient concret et...je ne sais pas...je n'ai aucun modèle. Je n'ai pas eu de père et ma mère...n'a pas été la mère parfaite pour nous. Qui sait si je suis capable d'être un bon père?"_

" _Tu plaisantes? Tu seras le meilleur père au monde Bell. Il n'y a aucun mode d'emploi pour ça tu sais. Il suffit juste d'un peu d'amour. Et toi et moi on sait que ce n'est pas ce qui manque entre nous. C'est suffisant pour rendre un enfant heureux. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus" lui assura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue._

" _Merci Princesse"_

" _De?"_

" _D'être toi. De m'offrir cette vie avec toi. Et ce bébé" lui dit-il la voix pleine d'émotion, en posant la main sur son ventre encore plat._

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça sans lui Rav'" s'écria Clarke entre 2 contractions. "J'ai besoin de lui" sanglota-t-elle compulsivement.

"Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder" lui assura sa meilleure amie en lui caressant le dos.

"Tu veux bien aller me chercher la sage femme, il me FAUT la péridurale. Maintenant!" hurla-t-elle en s'agrippant à la jeune fille.

Raven hocha la tête et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Clarke se plia en 2 sous l'effet de la douleur et essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir des exercices de respiration de ses maudits cours d'accouchement.

"Hey! Hey…" répéta-t-il en entrant dans la chambre à bout de souffle.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. "J'avais tellement peur que tu n'arrives pas à temps"

"Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde Princesse" lui dit-il en souriant. Il lui massa le dos et chuchota des paroles réconfortantes dans le creux de son oreille.

"Et puis je t'avoue que risquer d'avoir mes yeux arrachés ne me tentait pas vraiment. Je ne t'ai jamais autant entendu jurer en 3 ans que sur les 3 messages que tu m'as laissé sur mon répondeur" rit-il en stoppant devant son air agacé.

"C'est pas drôle Bell"

"Désolé, j'étais en réunion et je n'avais pas mon portable. Mais maintenant je suis là, tout va bien se passer"

"A moins que quelqu'un ne vienne me faire cette putain de péridurale, j'en doute!" hurla-t-elle en posant les 2 mains sur son ventre.

"Laisse moi t'aider" commença-t-il.

"M'aider? Genre...quoi? Prendre ma douleur?" s'écria-t-elle de mauvaise foi.

"Ou genre être ton punching ball?" maugréa-t-il en laissant apparaître son sourire narquois.

"Je suis désolée Bell. J'ai mal, et je suis juste morte de trouille, et tu n'étais pas là et…"

"Hey, viens là. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux me hurler dessus autant que tu veux, ça ne me pose pas de soucis."

La sage femme entra dans la pièce suivit de Raven et d'un médecin, qui se trouva être l'anesthésiste.

"Allongez vous Mme Griffin, on va voir où vous en êtes." lui demanda la sage femme. "Ok. Dilatée à 4, c'est pas mal, vous avez gagné la péri" plaisanta-t-elle en laissant la place à l'anesthésiste.

L'espace d'un instant, Clarke eut l'impression qu'elle allait sauter dans les bras de la sage femme pour l'embrasser, lorsqu'une contraction eu raison d'elle…

Aurora Katherine Blake naquit le 8 Février à 15h52, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents… Elle avait déjà les cheveux noir ébène de son papa, et les yeux couleur océan de sa maman.

Les 2 parents ne pouvaient se lasser de l'admirer et les mains de Bellamy se posèrent simultanément sur Clarke et sa fille, le bonheur transcendant tout son être.

"Est ce que tu m'aurais rappelé?" demanda Clarke sans lacher Aurora du regard.

"Quoi?"

"Après la soirée au bar, est ce que tu m'aurais rappelé sans toute cette histoire?"

Il éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la tempe. "Sans doute que non Princesse. Alors je serais passé à côté de la chance de ma vie…"

Clarke posa la tête contre son épaule et savoura ces premiers moments en tant que famille...

Le destin a ses raisons, que la raison ignore...

* * *

 **Fin de l'histoire!**

 **J'ai essayé que ce ne soit pas trop nunuche, mais bon, on va dire que: pas d'épilogue sans fin heureuse avec eux lol.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal ;)**

 **On se retrouve sur mes 3 autres fics: Come home (promis je m'y remets cette semaine :p), Etrangers (ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 11 arrive ce week-end, il est presqu'entièrement écrit mais j'aime prendre un ou 2 jours pour relire et faire quelques modif, je n'aime pas poster à l'arrache)et Alive (ma petite dernière, venez me donner votre avis ;) )**

 **Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir suivit cette fic ;)**


End file.
